


(赤月) Red Moon

by exonomics



Category: BAE173 (Band), H&D (Korea Band), UP10TION, WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, The thirst is real, Yohangyul best boys, mentions of knottings, not really abo but kind of, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: Hangyul and Yohan are werewolf best friends who just wanted to make it through their last year of college while keeping their secret safe. Their hot new neighbor makes that a little more difficult.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, side
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Blazing Lights





	(赤月) Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks in* Why hi there prompter. I, uh, hope you like it? This is my first time writing some kind of Wolf AU. Several times I was banging my head against a wall to get this finished, bUT I DID IT. Enjoy~  
> *Floats away*

Y’know, when normal college students have bad days, they go out for drinks. They exercise. They scream into pillows and then eat their feelings away watching sad dramas or movies or anime. 

Not Yohan.

No, when Yohan has a bad day, Hangyul returns to the apartment to a ninety kilogram pile of fur in the living room.

Hangyul slams the door shut behind him, hastily locking all four bolts on the door with his free hand. _“Again?”_ he hisses, not even bothering to take off his shoes before he storms into the apartment towards the wolf on the living room floor. 

Yohan doesn’t move. He’s belly up with his paws hanging pathetically over his body and one yellow sneaker in his mouth, half chewed through.

Damn, it must have been an especially shitty day. The last time he saw Yohan chew on a shoe was when he failed his calculus midterm.

Hangyul deposits the bag of groceries he had in his arms and walks over to the mass of fur. He gently kicks Yohan in the side. _“You can’t keep shifting in the apartment!”_ he hisses again, trying to keep his voice down. The walls may be thick, but they can’t be too careful. “You’re gonna get caught, _dumbass.”_

Yohan lets out a deep whine and bats Hangyul away with his paw, not even opening his eyes. 

A baby, his best friend. 

Hangyul sighs, rolling his eyes mainly for show before he kicks Yohan’s side again. “What happened?”

Yohan motions a leg over to the couch that’s already covered in his wolf’s grey hair. On it is an envelope and letter, and Hangyul’s heart sinks. He already knows - another rejection. Judging from the letterhead, Hangyul can tell it’s from that international school in Hongdae. It was one of the schools that Yohan desperately wanted to intern at for the fall semester. 

Now Hangyul feels like an asshole. _“Shit._ Sorry, Han.” 

Yohan finally peaks an eye open. The sneaker in his mouth drops when he lets out another whine, a bit louder than before. His back paw kicks Hangyul in the leg and he wiggles his body on the carpet, looking up at Hangyul with those big puppy eyes. 

Definitely, a baby. But Hangyul is weak when it comes to Yohan’s wishes. Yohan loves to be spoiled, and Hangyul loves spoiling Yohan. Not that he would say it aloud, of course. He has a reputation to uphold.

So, he plops himself on the couch, right on top of the rejection letter. Yohan scoots his body closer so Hangyul doesn’t have to reach too far to reach his stomach. The first few scratches on Yohan’s belly has the wolf happily sighing. His tail smacks against the floor and something akin to a smile appears on his muzzle. Nothing puts Yohan in a better mood than getting his belly rubbed.

“And how come you never rub _my_ stomach when I’m changed?” Hangyul teases, reaching over to pull at Yohan’s ear. 

Yohan nips at his hand. 

  
  


____________

Finding a wolf the size of a bear may shock some people. Not Hangyul, though; because he and Yohan, their wolves. 

Not _werewolves,_ like a full moon comes out and BAM, Hangyul sprouts four legs and a snout and a raging boner (which has _never_ happened, shut the fuck _up,_ Yohan). They’re _wolves,_ children of the moon. Shapeshifters that have the ability to change between human and wolf at their own desire. 

Most of the time.

He’s been able to shift since he was twelve, right around puberty. It was the most terrifying, agonising moments of his life. His bones broke. His muscles tore. His entire body transformed into a new being as he changed from man to beast. He had fainted from the ordeal, only to wake with a fur coat and heightened senses beyond his imagination. 

He was lucky Yohan was there, petting his head and holding him tight, whispering soothing praises. 

Hangyul doesn’t remember much from his childhood, but he remembers Yohan. His parents were dead by the time he turned five, and he was sent by friends of his father - other wolves - to live with Yohan’s family. They’ve been best friends ever since, helping each other through life on both two legs and four. It's crazy to think they're already in their final year of college, somehow surviving first crushes, first jobs, first full moons by themselves. 

The future may be a mystery - internships be damned - but Hangyul knows that as long as he has Yohan, he’ll doesn’t need anything else. 

  
  


____________

  
  


“Maybe I’ll quit college and join the circus.”

Hangyul checks Yohan’s shoulder with his own. “You’ll find an internship. Any school would be lucky to have you.”

 _“Then why haven’t I gotten one yet,”_ Yohan whines, leaning against Hangyul as they walk down the street. There’s a deep pout on his lips, so Hangyul pokes them with his fingers. Yohan pulls away with a scowl, wiping his mouth. “I’m having a moment, don’t be a dick.”

Hangyul goes for Yohan’s side with the same finger. “Don’t be a drama queen and I won’t.” Yohan still has three weeks before the semester starts, and still has plenty of applications out to Seoul’s primary schools. Somewhere out there is a school that needs a math teacher who will work for free - Yohan just needs to wait for the acceptance letter. It’ll come. 

Eventually.

The pout stays on Yohan’s face as they step into the familiar cafe, a quiet corner a few blocks away from the university. They started coming here to beat the crowds closer to campus. The sweets are satisfying and the coffee is cheap, but they mainly come here because Seungwoo keeps suggesting it for their weekly check-ins. “It’s halfway between school for you and work for me,” he said once while munching on a fruit tart. “It’s the perfect spot.”

Seungwoo ain’t slick, though. For as much as he talks about keeping in contact with them to make sure they are staying safe and out of trouble, you’d think he would choose a more private location, not a brightly colored cafe. There are ulterior motives at play, and Hangyul and Yohan are quick to abuse them whenever they can. Because that’s what good friends do. 

So, Hangyul nudges Yohan’s side and motions to behind the caffe’s counter, then to Seungwoo whose back is towards them, sitting at their usual table at the shop. The pout lifts from Yohan’s face into a sly smile, and he wiggles his eyebrows. They wait to approach Seungwoo until the elder brings his coffee cup up to his mouth, then Hangyul steps behind him, asking right in his ear, “So, have you finally knotted your cute barista?”

Delightfully, Seongwoo sputters over his drink and coffee spills on the table. 

Yohan giggles, as he usually does. “Hi, Seungwoo, did you have a good week?”

He gets a middle finger for an answer as Seungwoo continues to choke. Hangyul slides into the seat across from him, turning towards the cafe counter. “Hi, Seungyoun!” he calls.

Said cute barista looks up from the coffee he was working on. He smiles when he sees Hangyul and Yohan, which turns into a concerned look. “Oh, did you spill your drink, Seungwoo?”

Seungwoo chokes again.

“He’s so clumsy,” Hangyul answers back. He adds the eye roll for drama. “Can’t take him anywhere.”

Seungyoun hurries over with a stack of napkins. “Is that so?” He looks to Seungwoo with a teasing smile. “I worked a whole two and a half minutes on that order. And you go spilling it.”

Seungwoo turns a brilliant red, all the way to the tips of his ears. Hangyul didn’t know Seungwoo could turn that color - he’ll store that information for later.

Yohan must take pity on him, because he pulls on Seongyoun’s sleeves and says, “We’ll have our usuals, Seungyoun.”

The barista gives him a thumbs up. “You got it!” 

As he walks back to the counter, Seungwoo whines from the back of his throat and drops his head to the table. _“You two are going to be the death of me,”_ he moans into the wood.

“For helping you get dick?”

Seungwoo throws a napkin at Hangyul. 

“Please get his number,” Yohan chuckles, grabbing some napkins for himself. “He’s into you.” 

_“No!”_ The blush is back on Seungwoo’s cheeks. “He’s just being nice-“

“Bullshit, he’s dropping you hints.” 

_“-besides-”_ Seungwoo frowns at Hangyul and balls another napkin in his hand. “-it'd go against customs.” His eyes look over Hangyul and Yohan, then towards his side. He leans in, voice lower. “Humans aren’t safe around us.”

Of _course_ Seungwoo would use the human card. 

It’s an excuse if Hangyul has ever heard one, but it's a truth that hangs over them. Wolves can be dangerous if they lose control. Full moons gone wrong mean wolves changing without warning, or uncontrollable anger can turn their strength deadly. It’s one of the reasons why Hangyul and Yohan haven’t branched out to meeting too many people in college, apart from a few guys from their classes. 

That, and wolves are hidden from society. A secret. The humans of Seoul - hell, the _world_ \- go about their daily lives unaware that shapeshifters live among them. And they’d like to keep it that way. No doubt there would be international fear. Probably some secret government agency would want to experiment on them. 

Hangyul shivers at the thought. He hates needles.

“Anyway…” Seungwoo leans back up in his chair and grips his coffee. “Are you running this weekend? Full moon is on Saturday.”

Yohan nods back, tapping his fingers against the table. “Yeah, we already got our room.” 

“Anyone else going?” Hangyul brings a hand up to run his fingers through his hair. Begone thoughts of needles and evil masked scientists. “The wolves from Uijeongbu? They were fun.”

Seungwoo opens his mouth to answer, but instead gives a loud cough and looks down at the table. Hangyul gets the hint.

“One mint chocolate, and one regular with extra ice,” Seungyoun announces a few seconds later, setting Yohan and Hangyul’s drinks in front of them. “Enjoy!”

Yohan gives Seungyoun a smile. “Thanks, Seungyoun.” 

Seungyoun smiles back, then turns to Seungwoo. “Did you want anything else? Another milk tea?” Hangyul can _hear_ the heart-eyes, he doesn’t even need to look up from his coffee. “We just made some more pastries if you want a fresh one.”

“No, I’m good,” Seungwoo answers, sounding a bit apologetic. “Thank you.”

Hangyul looks up and sees Seungyoun’s shoulders deflate a bit. Once the barista walks away, he kicks Seungwoo’s shin under the table. 

_“Ow!”_ Seungwoo shoots Hangyul an offended look. “The fuck?”

Hangyul just drinks his coffee.

  
  


____________

Being a wolf in Seoul sucked. It sucked in any city, really. Millions of humans clumped together and a lack of open space made changing into their wolf form near impossible to keep a secret. Unless you're Yohan and believe changing in your tiny-ass apartment is acceptable.

The need to change can be suppressed through full moons, but the desire is there; an itch that can’t be scratched. It keeps wolves sane to change at least once a month, to let their bodies morph into their most primal state. 

That’s why every month, they run.

Hangyul and Yohan take the subway line up to Bukhansan National Park that Friday morning and rent a room from a cheap motel across the street from the hiking trails. They spend the afternoon and evening eating around the city, from noodles to chicken to as much ice cream as they can get their hands on. And when night falls, just as the stars come out from behind the clouds, the two jump the park’s fences in nothing but their underwear and take scented paths to the thickest parts of the park, far from the human’s hiking trails and up towards the mountain range. 

And once they reach far enough away from the camping grounds and trails, where they can’t see the city’s lights or hear anything other than the wind blowing through the trees, they _run._

Hangyul sprints forward, feeling his spine bend and bones crack, breaking apart and reforming into something larger, stronger. Adrenaline bursts through his veins as his body _burns_ , but he doesn’t flinch. The pain is almost nonexistent now. It takes Hangyul only seconds to form into a wolf, to have the world change around him as his senses heighten and he can see every individual blade of grass, hear every animal that wanders around the forest; as he lets the feeling of grass and dirt soak in beneath his paws.

They run for hours. 

They spot a few other wolves around the park through the night, most familiar to Hangyul. Seoul is home to a few dozen wolves, a small enough population that their numbers go unnoticed by humans. There are a few others in the cities and towns surrounding Bukhansan that also join when the moon rises. Even though no official packs have been formed, city groups tend to stick together. They nod when they meet others, wait for permissions before joining a wolf or few in their runs or games. There is an unspoken respect among them all. It’s them against the world. They only have each other.

Yohan is quick to join the group from Uijeongbu in a race. He’s fast, as quick on his paws as he is on his two feet, and easily outruns the other wolves. Hangyul tries to stick with him, but eventually gives up and chooses to lie in a soft patch of grass. He’s content with taking a nap for an hour or two when he smells Seungwoo’s familiar scent lay up against him. He leans in so his muzzle is under Seungwoo’s, giving a loud whine. The elder breathes out an exasperated puff of air, but gives in to Hangyul’s demands by licking over his ears and head. 

Yohan eventually finds his way over to them, breathing heavily from his races. He flops right over both of them, and neither Hangyul nor Seungwoo move him. They spend an hour or so napping under the moonlight. 

As the sun rises and the park floods with the blush of morning, Hangyul and Yohan take one more sprint across the park. They run as fast as their legs can take them, running until Hangyul loses feeling in his paws and Yohan starts to wheeze. They end up in a pile just as the sun peeks over the mountain range. Yohan nudges Hangyul’s muzzle with his own, licking up to Hangyul’s ears, right in his favorite spot. Hangyul gives a pleased rumble as he basks in the attention. 

This is all he needs.

  
  


____________

  
  


Of course, on days when the full moon shines and Hangyul and Yohan can’t make the trip to Bukhansan, there are other ways to scratch itches.

_“You’re not going fast enough.”_

“I’m going as f-fast as I can!” Hangyul sputters back. His fingers shake as he fumbles with the bottle of lube, nearly spilling it all on the sheets instead of his hand. 

Yohan whines and flops back against the pillows. “I’m _dying.”_ He accentuates his point with a desperate twitch of his hips. His cock is hard against his stomach, has been for an hour. It’s going to be a long moon for Yohan if he’s staying hard, even after Hangyul jerked him off, then sucked his cock until he spilled down Hangyul’s throat.

 _“Oh my God,_ you’re not dying.” It’s a light joke, but Hangyul knows Yohan must be in pain, a burning so hot it feels as if you could combust. Hangyul finally gets his fingers slick and grabs Yohan by the ankle. He spreads Yohan’s legs and pushes two fingers knuckle deep inside of him, just how Yohan likes. “Better?”

Yohan clenches around Hangyul’s fingers and gives a frustrated groan. _“No.”_ He rolls his hips and gives a loud whine. “Not until you get your dick in me.” 

_“Oh my God-”_ Hangyul is thankful the family next door moved out a few weeks ago - Yohan’s going to wake the whole apartment complex at this rate. 

He adds a third and Yohan gasps.

  
  


____________

  
  


It’s a quiet afternoon when Hangyul hears the click of a lock. He stops typing, fingers hovering over his keyboard. Yohan hears it, too - his head finally lifts off of the table, after spending the last ten minutes banging it against the wood. 

“Was that…?” Yohan looks over his shoulder to Hangyul. “Next door?”

Huh. Someone is moving in.

Yohan and Hangyul jump up and bolt to the front door.

Hangyul slowly opens the door and peaks his head outside. Their landlord is standing out in the hall and a group of movers are scurrying around, carrying boxes and furniture into the next door apartment. 

Hangyul scowls. “I _knew_ we wouldn’t be lucky.” He was hoping the apartment next door would remain empty for at least the semester. The less people around, the more he and Yohan can relax and not worry about blowing their secret. They specifically choose this complex because it’s far away from major streets. It’s quiet, only holds a dozen units, and mainly inhabited by older couples because the rent is cheap. It was the perfect spot to live.

He feels Yohan try to look over him, eventually giving up by jumping up on Hangyul’s back. “Maybe it’s another old couple?” he suggests from above. 

Hangyul buckles his knees to make his best friend squeal in surprise. That earns him a pinch to the side, but the opportunity was worth it. He lets Yohan slide down and they both take a step into the hall. The furniture being moved is plain, though the TV looks new. If Hangyul had to guess, it’s probably someone young moving in. 

That may be a problem. If they’re nosy, Yohan and Hangyul may have to watch their backs - more than they already do.

They take two steps closer to the apartment when a sharp _yip_ stops them in their tracks. Hangyul looks down at the white ball of fluff he almost stepped on and scowls. “It’s a _rat.”_

Yohan smacks his chest. “Don’t say that!” He leans down to pick the unbelievably small dog up and brings it to his chest. _“Hi there,_ ” he coos at it. “Aren’t you cute?”

The dog starts snarling, trying to wiggle out of Yohan’s grasp. He bares his teeth and nips at Yohan’s hand, making Yohan pout. “Wow, he really doesn’t like us.”

“So much rage for something so... _pink,”_ Hangyul adds, noting the sparkling pink ribbon tied around the dog’s neck. 

_“Ddadda!”_

Out of the apartment runs a young man, looking flustered as he nearly bumps into the movers. He whips his head around the hall, his face pale when he sees Hangyul and Yohan and the small rat. 

His pale, strikingly handsome, carved by angels, face.

_Wow._

Did it suddenly get hot in here?

“I’m so sorry!” the handsome stranger gasps, scurrying over to take the dog out of Yohan’s arms. “I had no idea he got out!” He scowls down at the dog (though, even the _scowl_ looks handsome. And who’s skin is actually that clear? It looks perfect). “You're making a bad impression on our first day, mister.”

Oh.

_Oh._

_Fuck,_ is this their new neighbor? 

Hangyul side eyes Yohan and, yep, he’s thinking the exact same thing. His face is starting to turn pink. “O-oh, no problem,” his best friend stutters with a smile. “We were just snooping around. It’s been a while since someone moved in.”

“You must be my new neighbors!” Supermodel shuffles the dog in his arms to give a deep bow, a bright grin now on his handsome face. “I’m Wooseok. And this is Ddadda.”

His _name_ is even attractive. And his scent? All humans have unique smells but his is... _enchanting._ Hangyul clears his throat, hoping he’s not sweating. “Hangyul.” He slaps a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And Yohan.”

“H-hi,” Yohan squeaks, still looking a bit starstruck. 

If Wooseok notices either of them losing their minds, he’s polite enough not to make it obvious. “Nice to meet you both. Are you both students?”

“Yeah. We’re going to be seniors at Dongguk University,” Hangyul answers. He’s proud his voice doesn’t shake even though he can feel his blood pump faster through his veins. He’s wondering if he’s giving off any pheromones. 

Yohan clears his throat. “Are you going to Dongguk, too?” he asks, sounding a bit more confident in his voice now. “We usually don’t get a lot of tenants our age in the building.”

Wooseok shakes his head with a bit of a laugh. “Nope. I’ve done my time. I work at the elementary school a few blocks away.” The dog keeps growling, so Wooseok brings it up closer to his chest. “I teach Japanese.”

Yohan’s eyes widen. “I’m an education major!” An excited smile appears on his face.

Wooseok smiles back, looking a bit endeared. “What’s your focus?”

“Math.” 

That has their new neighbor humming, thoughtful. “I would have guessed physical education.” His eyes look to Hangyul; they flicker down, swiftly, then back up to meet his gaze. “Both of you.”

Hangyul is lucky the dog starts to growl again, otherwise he may have ended up on his knees. Wooseok sighs and holds the dog in front of him. “Ddadda, stop!” He pouts, a look so different from the sensual gaze he had on his face just seconds before. “What’s with you today? You only do this around other dogs…”

A hysterical giggle bursts through Hangyul’s lips. They’re fucked.

  
  


____________

  
  


“His _nose_ was even perfect. Like what the _fuck?”_ Hangyul groans, leaning back in the cafe seat. 

Seungwoo continues to rub his forehead. “I _know,_ you said that before.” 

Yohan flashes his palm. “Did you see his _hands?_ They’re almost as big as mine!” 

“And you two call me desperate…” Seungwoo mumbles.

“We’re not _desperate.”_ Yohan sticks his tongue out. “Our new neighbor is hot and we’re _appreciating.”_

“And I’d say you’re more pathetic than desperate,” Hangyul corrects, taking another sip of his coffee. “You couldn’t even look at Seungyoun today.”

Seungwoo’s eyes flicker to where the barista is clearing off a table in this cute orange beret that made the elder speechless. Seungyoun didn’t seem to hear them, which makes Seungwoo give a thankful breath of relief. After a few seconds, he shakes his head again. “So you get a hot neighbor and that’s all you talk about now?”

“You say it like that because you didn’t _see_ him,” Yohan replies. “You’d think the same.”

“Sure. But go on about his sparkling pores.”

  
  


____________

  
  


“So, do we want chicken or beef?”

“Dinner is pointless when you are slowly dying from the inside,” Yohan mumbles into the couch pillows. He’s been belly down since this morning, ever since another internship rejection letter came through his email. Hangyul gave him a back and butt massage, _and_ went out to the 7-Eleven down the street to get his favorite ice cream flavor, but he still could not get up from wallowing away on the couch. This internship thing may be worse than Hangyul originally thought. 

There’s a knock at the door. Hangyul sighs and gets up from the floor where he was sitting. “Why don’t we just get some chicken and then we can watch -”

He opens the door to Wooseok standing in a soft grey sweater. “Hey, sorry to bother you,” he says with an apologetic smile. 

Hangyul’s heart goes _thunk._

For the first time all day, Yohan pops his head up from the pillows. There is already a soft, pink blush on his face. “N-no bother!” he squeaks, scrambling up to sit on his knees. 

Wooseok gives him a small wave, then looks back to Hangyul. “Do you have any sesame oil? I’m all out.”

It’s Yohan who answers. “O-oh, yeah!” He jumps off the couch and runs to the kitchen. Hangyul hears him knock a few things around and maybe even out of their cabinet, but Hangyul is too preoccupied by the teasing peak of Wooseok’s sharp collar bone poking out from his sweater to care. After a few seconds, Yohan appears at Hangyul’s side, handing the bottle over. “What are you making?” He asks, sounding a bit out of breath.

Wooseok takes the bottle with a bigger smile. “Just some ramen, nothing fancy. Though I do make a great, spicy broth.” He cocks his head. “Have you two eaten?”

As if on cue, Hangyul’s stomach gurgles. He can feel his face heat up, especially as Wooseok’s mouth twitches in amusement.

He clears his throat. “We were just about to order.”

Wooseok hums, rocking back on his heels. “Do you want some ramen? I have plenty.” 

So, not only is he hot, he’s _nice?_

Hangyul’s stomach gurgles again.

This time, Yohan can’t help out snort. “No, that’s fine,” he giggles. He side eyes Hangyul. “We don’t want to be a bother...”

But Wooseok is shaking his head, already walking back to his apartment. “How about if you two order something to go with ramen?” He opens his door and gives one last tantalizing smile. “I’ll bring it over when I’m done and give Ddadda his dinner.”

“B-but-” Hangyul starts, just as the door closes on them. It has him frozen, mind trying to catch up on what just happened.

Wooseok.

Ramen.

Dinner.

_Wooseok._

_“Shit,”_ Hangyul curses, at the same time as a loud whine from Yohan. They both trip over the other to get back into the apartment, panic in their eyes.

“Food,” Yohan wheezes, diving for his phone on the couch. 

“Table,” Hangyul squawks back, quickly scooping the stacks of paper and soda cans off of the table. He bolts to their room and unceremoniously dumps everything on to the floor, then runs back to the living room to wipe the table. Yohan is pacing back and forth on the phone, ordering Chinese food while taking out placemats and chopsticks. Once he’s done on the phone, he throws it and the chopsticks onto the table, then runs to the bathroom. 

“Where the fuck are you going?” Hangyul calls after him.

“I haven’t showered all day!” Yohan yells back.

 _Shit._ Hangyul looks down at his clothes. He threw on a ratty old t-shirt and sweatpants. Wooseok can’t have dinner with him dressed like _this._

The next minutes are a blur of clothes being ransacked out of drawers and the closet, Yohan and Hangyul bumping into each other in and out of the bathroom, and Yohan somehow putting on a pair of Hangyul’s underwear instead of his own. Hangyul is about to protest, but Yohan is already pulling up his jeans with a scowl. _“We share everything else.”_

By the time there’s another knock on their door, the two are already there, opening it with bright smiles until they see it’s the delivery man with their food. “Killjoy,” Hangyul mumbles under his breath. 

Yohan is the only one who can hear, and he snorts. He pays the man, and that’s when Hangyul sees that Yohan put on the jeans that are a size too small. And make his ass look twice as round. “Really?” he sneers after the delivery man leaves. 

_“Really?”_ Yohan shoots back, motioning to the shirt Hangyul put on, the one that is a bit too small around the chest. 

Touché.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, were you two friends before living together?” Wooseok asks, passing a bowl of ramen to Yohan.

The younger nods. “Since we were kids. We actually grew up together.”

“Yeah, Yohan’s family took me in,” Hangyul adds, though it’s a bit muddled from the mouthful of ramen. Wooseok was right - it’s _amazing_. 

Wooseok’s face falls. “I’m sorry…”

Hangyul shakes his head. There’s no need for sympathy - Hangyul made peace with his past long ago. What there _is_ need for is Wooseok leaning over the table again so Hangyul can get a noseful of his scent and a peak down his sweater.

Down boy.

Yohan must either want to change the subject or he smells Hangyul’s pheromones, because he quickly slurps up the noodles and gives a loud, “This is delicious!” to Wooseok.

It does the trick, because Wooseok turns his attention to Yohan, and a small smile appears on his face. “Thanks! I perfected it back in college.” He picks up a small spoonful of his own. “The secret is sesame oil and kimchi. And goes great with pork.” He motions to the plate of sweet and sour pork. 

The conversation lulls after that as the three eat. Hangyul tried not to scarf everything on the table. He’s starving. Yohan, too, who hasn’t looked up from the bowl. Wooseok must not be that hungry - Hangyul notices he’s pushing the noodles around more than eating them.

“So, are you ready for the semester?”

Hangyul doesn’t even try to answer Wooseok as he bites down on the pork. Yohan, though, slumps over the table. _“No._ I have to find an internship, and no one is hiring.”

“At a school?” 

Yohan nods. “Yeah, elementary.”

Wooseok hums, tapping his chopsticks on the table. “Why don’t you apply to my school? We’re always looking.” 

_“Really?”_ Yohan gawks, straightening up.

“Yeah. If you have a resume, I’ll bring it with me tomorrow.”

Yohan drops his chopsticks and throws his fists in the air. “Thank you, thank you, thank you-“ he chants, leaning over to go in for a hug. 

Hangyul sputters over his food, nearly screaming _“Yohan!”_ before his friend is able to touch Wooseok. It’s almost comical how Yohan freezes mid air, whipping his head to Hangyul, then to Wooseok, then back to Hangyul with realization in his eyes. He abruptly sits back with his hands tucked into his lap. 

Wooseok blinks, looking whiplashed. “Uh-” He looks back and forth between Hangyul and Yohan, before giving a soft laugh. “No worries. I’m a hugger.”

It’s not the hug that had Hangyul screaming - it’s the fact that wolves burn at a hotter temperature than humans. Too observant, and Wooseok may notice that Yohan’s hot enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. It’s another risk that they can’t afford to take. 

There’s a heavy silence that falls between them all. Wooseok still looks confused, while Yohan stares down at his lap. So, Hangyul grabs the plate of pork and holds it out to them. “It’s getting cold.”

Yohan moves first, grabbing the plate and picking up some pieces. When he passes the plate to Wooseok, he gives a sheepish smile. “Really, thank you.”

Wooseok smiles back. “Don’t worry about it.” He takes some of the pork, then sets the plate down. “So, what do you two do for fun around here?”

  
  


____________

  
  


“You _what?”_ Seungwoo gasps, nearly running into a street post. 

Hangyul takes the elder by the shoulder and guides him back to the middle of the sidewalk. “We just had dinner with him.” And spent a few days after that showing Wooseok and his demon dog around the neighborhood, but Seungwoo doesn’t need to know that. If he knew that they were spending more time with Wooseok, he’d have a fit.

“I thought you two didn’t make friends…” Seungwoo grumbles, shaking Hangyul’s hand off his shoulder. He sighs, running a hand down his face. “You can’t let our guard down just because you have a crush on your neighbor.”

“We’re not,” Yohan sincerely answers at the same time Hangyul scowls, “It’s not a _crush.”_

Both of his friends smack him on the shoulder. 

When they reach the cafe, Seungwoo has one hand on the door when he turns to face Yohan and Hangyul. “Just be careful,” he pleads. The sincerity in his eyes makes Hangyul look away. He’s not used to such affection, especially from Seungwoo. He knows the elder cares for Yohan and Hangyul like brothers, but Seungwoo’s form of love is worrying like a mother hen.

“We’ll be careful,” Yohan says with a firm nod of his head. “Promise.” 

Hangyul nods as well, even sticking out his pinky like he did when he was a child. Seungwoo’s lips quirk before he wraps his own pinky around Hangyul’s. He tightens it too tight and it makes Hangyul smack his hand away before he breaks Hangyul’s pinky. What a dick move.

Hangyul loves him. 

“We _should_ be more careful,” Yohan whispers to Hangyul as Seungwoo enters the cafe first. 

“Probably,” Hangyul whispers back, walking himself into the cafe. “We shouldn’t let Wooseok get too-“

A sharp growl makes him jump. He snaps his head around to see Seungwoo with his teeth bared, glaring across the cafe. 

Hangyul’s heart slams against his chest at the thought of _danger,_ and he quickly walks to where Seungwoo is, trying to see what is causing the elder to raise alarm and -

It’s Seungyoun. He looks good with his hair off his forehead. But it must be the way he’s eagerly leaning over the counter, looking up at the customer in front of him with his bright smile and a bit of pink on his cheeks that sent Seungwoo over the edge. 

Unbelievable.

Hangyul steps in front of Seungwoo to block his view, raising an eyebrow. “And you’re worried about _us_ blowing our cover?”

 _“Someone’s jealous,”_ Yohan sings from behind them. Hangyul can tell he’s trying to not burst out in laughter.

It takes a few seconds for Seungwoo to snap out of his daze. When he does, his eyes go wide and he slaps a hand over his mouth. “I-I...that’s _never_ happened before!” he wheezes, stunned.

Hangyul looks around to make sure no one else heard his tantrum. Luckily, the cafe is as dead as it usually is, save for the man that has Seungyoun’s attention. That makes Hangyul feel better when he can smile back at Seungwoo and say, “Told you, you should have knotted Seungyoun when you had the chance.”

Seungwoo looks as if he is two seconds away from skinning Hangyul alive, but his saving grace comes from a light voice calling, “I was wondering where you were!”

All three look over to see Seungyoun smiling at them. The man he was speaking to turns as well, and it only takes Hangyul a second to recognize the ass in those jeans.

“What a surprise,” Wooseok laughs as he brings his coffee up to his lips. He doesn’t sound surprised at all - in fact, he looks a bit pleased with himself. Hangyul has to wonder if it’s because he now sports a dumbfounded look on his face.

Somehow, Yohan materializes next to him. “Hi!” he chirps. Hangyul can practically feel him vibrating. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking out some coffee spots. Heard this was a good one.” Wooseok shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. When he’s finished, he looks expectantly at Seungwoo. 

Right. “Oh, uh-” Hangyul turns to Seungwoo. “Seungwoo this is our neighbor, Wooseok.” Back to Wooseok. “And this is our friend, Seungwoo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Wooseok greets, giving Seungwoo a polite nod. 

Hangyul looks back to Seungwoo, but notices that the elder has a deep frown on his face. “Nice to meet you, too,” he mumbles back, not looking too friendly about it. 

What’s his problem? Is he _that_ mad that Seungyoun was making googly-eyes at Wooseok? Who _wouldn’t_ be making googly-eyes at someone like Wooseok?

“So, you’re their new neighbor,” Seungwoo continues, looking Wooseok up and down. He stuffs his hands in his pants’ pockets. “Hangyul and Yohan talk a lot about you.”

“Oh?” Wooseok looks at Hangyul with a teasing glint in his eye. “Good things I hope?”

“Mostly,” Seungwoo mumbles. He shrugs, then walks past the three of them to the counter. Hangyul wants to kick him in the shin for being an ass towards Wooseok, but he also notices how Seungyoun perks up as soon as Seungwoo gets to the counter, how the smile on his face turns brighter. It’s so _cute_. How have neither of them asked the other out yet? He’ll kick Seungwoo’s ass later.

Thankfully, Wooseok’s attention stays on Hangyul and Yohan. “I’m glad I got to see you today,” he says, mainly to Yohan. “Guess who has an internship offer for you.”

Yohan nearly tips over. “A-are you serious?!”

The smile on Wooseok’s face grows. “Yep. You should be getting a call sometime today.” 

Holy shit. Yohan got his internship. This is _huge._ Hangyul may start crying for him. Yohan has been looking for an internship the entire summer, spent hours interviewing at every school he could find. He needs this internship to graduate, and he finally has it. He looks over to Yohan, who may burst into tears. Luckily, he doesn’t go in for another hug, even though he’s tightly squeezing his hands together, seconds away from engulfing Wooseok’s small frame.

“Hey, you two, are you ordering?” The three look over to Seungyoun and a happier looking Seungwoo. Seungyoun points to the eldest. “Seungwoo’s paying.”

Seungwoo blinks. “H-hold on-” 

“I should get going anyway,” Wooseok chuckles. “I need to let Ddadda out.”

Bummer. Hangyul was hoping that Wooseok would stay a bit longer.

“O-okay, but-” Yohan bites his lip, hands still tightly held together. “Uh, can I buy you a drink or something?” He gives a nervous laugh, and his ears begin to turn red. “I need to thank you.”

“Me, too,” Hangyul adds. This is as much of a help to Hangyul as it is to Yohan. If Yohan is happy, Hangyul is happy. 

Wooseok hums, rocking back on his heels. His face turns thoughtful and _God,_ he’s so perfect, his skin is practically shining in the sunlight streaming through the cafe’s glass walls. Hangyul swears that light is practically dancing along Wooseok’s cheeks, reflecting like starlight off his eyes, and when the fuck did he get so poetic? 

Eventually, Wooseok gives them a smile. “Maybe a drink,” he purrs, the teasing look back in his eye. “I’ll think of something you can do to make it up to me.” 

And then he kicks his lips, winks, and saunters away. 

Neither of them can even watch as he leaves the cafe, stunned into silence. 

_“Shit,”_ Hangyul groans. Yohan silently nods next to him. 

He doesn’t know how long he and Yohan stand in the middle of the cafe with their mouths open, but eventually Seungwoo stuffs coffee into their hands with a scowl. “Something’s off with him,” he growls. 

“I wish…” Hangyul mumbles to himself. If only something was off on Wooseok. Preferably his pants. 

Fuck.

  
  


____________

There is one last full moon before the fall semester officially begins. Hangyul and Yohan pack for the entire weekend, as a last celebration before their final year of college. They head up on Friday morning to make it for the full moon that night.

Bukhansan is packed full of wolves tonight. It seems that every wolf in the area is there to soak up the moon before the holiday season and school year start. Hangyul sees wolves of all sizes and ages around, from small pups who are bumbling through their first moon, to elders who can no longer turn. Instead, they stay human, watching with nostalgic eyes as other wolves run around the mountains and trails.

“I was once as dark a shade as you,” one grandmother tells Hangyul when he and Yohan walk past. “Brown as chocolate.” Hangyul lets her rub behind his ears.

Tonight, Hangyul focuses on wrestling. The wolves roughhouse with each other, attempting to pin their opponents down. While Yohan may be swift, Hangyul is strong, and he has no issue wrestling wolves of all sizes down. All but Seungwoo, who takes Hangyul down in seconds. Hangyul dramatically whines when he ends belly up in a pile of dirt, not stopping until Seungwoo bops him on the muzzle and licks his face.

The evening ends as it usually does: Yohan and Hangyul napping under a tree. Hangyul supposes that they have an hour or so before they’ll need to start heading back to the motel. Maybe he can talk Yohan into giving him a massage. He deserves one. And five of the jelly filled pastries from the bakery down the street from the motel. And maybe one of those - 

Yohan’s head lifts up, ears turned in alarm. He turns his neck around to the line of trees behind them, eyes searching among the darkness. Hangyul whines and lifts his head up as well, trying to see what Yohan is looking for. There’s nothing but the stillness of the night. If anything, there may be a few birds in the trees, but certainly nothing that should have caused Yohan this much unease.

Hangyul nudges his muzzle against Yohan’s. _What is it?_

Yohan’s glare is still fixed on the trees. Hangyul holds his breath, ready to make a run for it if someone - or something - is there. But after a few tense seconds, Yohan snorts and shakes his head. _Nothing._

Hangyul is not convinced - Yohan rarely gets spooked. Whatever caught his attention was out of the ordinary. 

Hangyul noses Yohan’s muzzle again, an _Are you sure?_

Yohan doesn’t react right away, but eventually nods and lies his head back down. He lets out a huff. 

Hangyul looks back at the trees once more before doing the same, this time nudging closer to the wolf next to him. 

  
  


____________

  
  


Yohan stumbles out of the bedroom, looking dazed. “I’m gonna puke.”

Hangyul tries not to laugh. His friend looks incredibly adorable in his button down shirt and tie and oversized backpack. He looks like a kindergartener dressing as a professor for Halloween. “No puking, or we’ll definitely be late.”

“Okay, okay.” Yohan walks to the front door to put on his shoes. “First Linear Algebra, then my Education co-op, then I’m at the school until four.” 

“And I have Research in the morning and my field work until three,” Hangyul adds, slipping into his own shoes. “I’ll meet you at the cafe after?”

“If I live that long...” Yohan mumbles back. He nearly tips over when he leans down to tie his shoes and his backpack shifts off his shoulders. 

Hangyul catches him and the pack before either falls to the floor. “You’ll be _fine,”_ he promises as he helps Yohan upright. 

Yohan still doesn’t look so sure, but says nothing. Hangyul makes a mental note to buy him a pastry after school. 

Yohan takes a deep breath and goes to open their front door. He doesn’t make it too far, though, as Wooseok is there, over the threshold, a hand up as if he was about to knock. 

“Oh!” He startles a bit, looking to the door, then to Yohan, then Hangyul. He puts his hand down, then smirks. “Don’t you two look good.” 

Says the man who’s dressed in a slick suit, perfectly styled hair, and _glasses._

How quickly Hangyul’s body burns at the sight of Wooseok in a suit and glasses. “I-I didn’t know you wore glasses,” he squeaks, hoping Yohan’s body hides the boner he definitely will soon be sporting.

Wooseok laughs. “They’re fake. I just wear them to look smarter.” He gives Hangyul a smile and then turns his attention to Yohan. “Anyway, just wanted to catch you before you left. I’ll be on the second floor. Come and find me when you get to the school.”

Lucky bastard.

“O-okay,” Yohan replies. He hasn’t let go of the door since he opened it, and Hangyul can see his knuckles turning white. He wonders if Yohan will break the doorknob. He’s done that before when he wasn’t watching his strength. 

“Oh, and make sure you have all of the forms you got from the principle. And you have your ID.”

Yohan gasps, hands grabbing at his pockets. _“Shit,”_ he curses, then turns and runs back into the apartment.

“You probably left it in your shorts from yesterday!” Hangyul calls after him. He chuckles to himself, but stops when he notices the doorknob. Yohan really did dent it - it’s warped around the handle in the shape of finger imprints.

Oops.

“Hangyul?”

He freezes. _Please don't notice the handle, please don’t notice..._

He turns back to Wooseok with a shaky smile. The elder has a thoughtful look on his face. “Not to be nosy, but... “ He bites his lips. “Are you and Yohan...dating?”

What.

 _“D-dating?”_ Hangyul sputters. He can feel his face flush, and even lets out a rough laugh. “No, no we’re just…”

Huh.

Can he even explain this? 

He and Yohan aren’t _dating._ Sure, they live with each other, are each other’s best friend, and they mess around, but nothing they do is exclusive. If either of them found _the one,_ the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with, then they’ll support the other with all of their being. It’s an understanding that comes naturally.

But until then, Yohan and Hangyul hold a bond that only wolves would understand. A best friend, a lover, a brother - all rolled into one person. And while Hangyul has never thought of Yohan as a _boyfriend,_ Yohan is the only person that Hangyul would want to help him through full moons or ruts, cuddle with during late winter nights, or cry on his shoulder when he reaches his breaking point. Soulmates would be the closest word the humans have for a person like this, but even that isn’t right. It’s not enough to describe what they are.

They’re just _wolves._

Which is why Hangyul can only scratch his neck and give a small, “It’s...It’s complicated.”

What else can he say?

“Oh,” Wooseok answers. It’s not judgemental, not at all; more surprised than anything. He pauses for a few seconds, but then casually shrugs. “Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.” He gives a small smile. “You two just seem so close.”

Hangyul is confident in answering that. “We are.” 

“Got it!”

Hangyul and Wooseok turn to see Yohan running back to the door with a large smile, ID in hand, oblivious to what just happened. Hangyul wonders if Yohan can feel the awkwardness that’s set in, but Wooseok is quick to say, “How about we all walk together? You’ll be passing by my school anyway.”

“Yes!” Yohan answers immediately, taking Hangyul by the hand and pulling him out of the door.

  
  


____________

  
  


Yohan startles, almost spitting his coffee all over the cafe table. “He asked _what?!”_ he chokes. “What did you say?”

Hangyul takes some napkins and wipes up Yohan’s mess. “I said it was complicated?”

 _“Dude!”_ Yohan lightly kicks his shin under the table. “Why didn’t you just tell him we were friends!”

“Cause friends don’t wear each other’s clothes?” Hangyul fires back, pointing at the dress shirt Yohan put on that morning that _definitely_ was Hangyul’s at one point. 

“First off, you stole all my dress shirts last semester. Second, friends can _totally_ take each other’s clothes.” 

“Wouldn’t it be strange if one day Wooseok notices that we wear a lot of each other’s clothes? Or only hang out with one other person? Or share a bed? Or _cuddle?”_

“Friends can share a bed and cuddle-”

 _“Oh my God,”_ Hangyul laments, putting his head into his hands. He nearly knocks over his own drink. _“Fine,_ next time Wooseok asks me if we’re dating, I’ll tell him no, but we’re supernatural werewolves with an open relationship and would be up for a threesome.”

 _“Thank you,”_ Yohan says.

  
  


____________

  
  


That time comes faster than Hangyul thought. 

“When did we use all of the chili paste?” Yohan keeps opening all of their cabinets, as if to magically make the paste appear.

Hangyul doesn’t look up from the stacks of research materials he has sprawled over the table. “I told you, I think we used it all with the chicken.”

“Guess I’ll just have to ask Wooseok for some.”

“You poor thing.”

Yohan slumps against the couch as he walks by, putting a hand to his forehead. “I know, the misery of having to see Wooseok.”

“And don’t forget the demonic cotton ball.”

Yohan snorts. “A price worth paying to see that face.”

Hangyul chuckles as Yohan leaves. He gets busy again with his readings, looking over case studies until he hears the door open again. “So did Wooseok have it?” he asks, not bothering to look up. “If not, maybe we can see if he wants to…”

When Yohan doesn’t make a sound, Hangyul frowns and looks up. His friend is standing in the doorway, with a dazed, far off look on his face. 

“What?” Hangyul asks, a bit worried. “Did the dog piss on you?”

Yohan blinks. “Wooseok didn’t have a shirt on.”

Come again.

“What was that?” Hangyul asks again, putting down the papers in his hand.

“He just...opened the door and…” Yohan makes waving motions with his hands. “Chest.”

Hangyul trips over the couch and runs out the door. 

He’s not even sure what he’s doing, but he’s pounding in Wooseok’s door without thinking, only stopping when he hears the door click and it opens. 

And. There Wooseok is. Leaning up against the doorframe. 

With no shirt on.

“Oh, both of you in one day,” he greets with a smile, as if he wasn’t standing at his door half naked. As if he’s not surprised that Hangyul is now here, seconds after Yohan. 

Fuck.

Hangyul is trying so hard to not look directly at Wooseok’s nipples, trying to keep eye contact with his neighbor. But seriously, who answers the door without a shirt on? And not expect people to stare at your chest? It’s probably a really nice chest. Probably toned, probably smooth. _Fuck,_ what if he has a six pack? What if Wooseok is ripped? Maybe he’ll take a peak, just for a second -

“Did you need something?” Wooseok asks. His lips quirks for a brief moment. “Yohan started to ask something, but ran off before he finished.”

Oh, right. “Uh-”

What did they need?

Shit, Wooseok’s chest _is_ toned and his collarbones are so sharp and Hangyul wonders if he should just get on his knees now to - 

“Ch-chili paste!” he nearly shouts when his mind catches up. “We n-need chili paste.”

“Oh.” Wooseok blinks. “Yeah, I’ve got it.” He twists his body to look back into his apartment, and Hangyul gets a front row view of how his muscles flex over his body, from his toned abs to his back. “Do you need it now?”

Hangyul is not even sure where he is anymore.

_Five seconds, Hangyul. You just need to survive five seconds._

“Yeah, if we could,” he replies with as straight as a face he can keep, even if he feels sweat dripping down his back. “We’re making chicken.” 

Wooseok hums, then turns with an inviting smile on his face. “Well, how does a movie night sound? I’ve been wanting to rewatch Ironman. You two can bring the stuff over and make it here.” He motions into the apartment. “I’ve got ice cream.”

And what’s Hangyul going to say to that, _no?_

So he swallows. “Sure.”

Wooseok beams. “Great. Maybe in an hour?” He points at his glorious body. “Gotta take a shower.”

 _God,_ that visual does nothing to help Hangyul’s boner.

“K-kay-” he wheezes, giving his neighbor a shaky smile before darting back to his front door. He makes sure to close it gently, in case Wooseok can hear his thirst through a slammed door. Once it’s closed and Hangyul convinces himself that he actually doesn’t hear Wooseok’s laughter through the apartment walls, he shuffles back to the floor where he was sitting before. Yohan is there now too, sitting and staring ahead.

“Was he still shirtless?” he whispers as Hangyul slides down next to him.

“Yep. He wants us over for a movie night.”

“Is that some sort of code for a threesome?”

 _“Fuck,_ I hope so.”

  
  
  
  
It’s not. 

Wooseok actually wanted to watch movies. He unfortunately has a shirt on when he opens the door, dressed in loose fitting pants and sweater that looks too big for him. “I picked up some side dishes for dinner,” he announces, showing them inside with an adorable twirl. The shirt rides up as he does so, revealing smooth, pale skin and his toned stomach. Yohan makes a pained whine in the back of his throat that only Hangyul can hear.

It’s actually a fun night, especially since Wooseok dropped his demon of a pet off at the vet for an overnight checkup. They watch all three Ironman movies in a row, crowding around Wooseok’s small table. There’s barely enough room for the three of them, but Wooseok is adamant about no one sitting on the floor. Instead, he has them hold the food as he pulls the table over in front of the television and sets up the chairs in a way that they can all see the screen. Hangyul has a half a mind to help him, but Wooseok moves it with ease. That, and he has to bend down to pull at the legs, and Hangyul is not about to let the opportunity to stare at his ass pass by.

Once they’re settled, they eat and talk, laugh at the movies. Yohan and Wooseok discuss their school. Hangyul tells Wooseok about his internship at a local human services agency and his hope to be a social worker. They even learn a bit more about Wooseok - an only child, not that close with his family, been on his own for the last few years. The alarms in Hangyul’s head go off at the prospect of Wooseok being single, but he forces it down and keeps a neutral look on his face.

And by the end of the night, the three of them are huddling on Wooseok’s couch, bellies full and eyes drooping. “If I fall asleep, you’ll need to carry me back,” Hangyul mumbles, slinking further into the couch. 

From the other side of Yohan, Wooseok leans over and smiles. “You’re welcome to stay on the couch.”

Thank _God_ that Yohan wore long sleeves; Wooseok’s arm keeps brushing against Yohan’s. Wooseok won’t be able to feel much of a temperature difference, especially with his own sweater on. He also thanks God that he’s getting a front row seat to how red Yohan’s ears can turn. He goes still like a statue, only moving his eyes to look down where Wooseok is leaning over his lap. He quickly looks back to the TV screen with a gulp.

It has Hangyul chuckling, but he looks back to Wooseok so he doesn’t draw attention to Yohan’s suffering. “I don’t think Ddadda would like it if I slept on his couch,” he jokes. 

Wooseok scowls, leaning back up. “Spoiled dog. He’s lucky he’s cute.”

“Did you adopt him?” Yohan asks.

“Yeah, right before I moved here actually.” Wooseok grows a wide smile. He shuffles through his pant’s pocket and pulls out his phone. “Since I was living alone, I thought I’d need someone keeping me company.” He scrolls through the pictures, then shows his phone to Yohan. 

“He’s so small!” Yohan squeals, giggling over the photo. He shows the photo to Hangyul, which, he hates to admit, is pretty adorable. Wooseok is all bright smiles as he holds a small Ddadda against his chest. They’re even wearing matching scarves. Hangyul feels his heart flip and _God_ is he a weak mess.

He clears his throat. _Say something nice,_ his mind tells him. _Don’t insult his four legged demon that wants to out your secret._ “You...two look alike,” he goes with, figuring it safe. 

Wooseok takes the phone back with a raised eyebrow and a teasing glint in his eye. “Are you saying I’m cute?”

Oops.

Both Wooseok and Yohan laugh when Hangyul curls up away from them, taking a pillow and tossing it over his shoulder in defense. He gets it in the back of his head a few seconds after. 

“Baby,” Yohan teases as Hangyul flips them off over his shoulder. Wooseok laughs harder.

This is nice. Hangyul could get used to this.

  
  


____________

  
  


_“Fuck,”_ Hangyul groans into the pillow. It’s hot - everything is too _hot_ and Yohan is going too _slow._ He can feel his best friend take his time, cautious as he sinks into Hangyul. The stretch from his cock feels so good, but it’s not _enough._ Hangyul groans again. _“Move.”_

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Yohan mumbles back, laying himself along Hangyul’s back. He wraps his arms around Hangyul’s waist and slowly lays him down to the mattress, turning them on their sides. It has Hangyul moaning again as Yohan slides deeper inside. “Give it a few seconds,” Yohan continues through clenched teeth. He buries his face into Hangyul’s neck, rubbing his nose along the pulse. A calm washes over Hangyul at the scenting, momentarily cooling the burn that is running through his veins. 

After what feels like an eternity, Yohan finally starts moving, a gentle rhythm that has Hangyul hiccuping each time his hips meet Hangyul’s ass. The drag of Yohan’s cock always makes him shiver, especially like this, Yohan wrapped around each him, impossible to be any closer. It's become his favorite way to fuck.

The rhythm picks up and Yohan slides a hand down Hangyul’s thigh. He squeezes the supple flesh before lifting it up. That makes Hangyul choke into the pillow, right as Yohan slams their hips together. 

Yohan buries his face into Hangyul’s neck again. “Y-you’re too loud-” 

Hangyul scoffs as best he can with a cock in him. _“I’m_ loud?” Does Yohan even _hear_ himself? He clenches around Yohan to draw a high pitch whine from his best friend. And to make his point. “ _You’re_ gonna wake Wooseok up-”

Yohan stills, so sudden that it’s almost painful. _“Shit._ Why is that _hot?”_

“Yeah?” Hangyul huffs. “Thinking of Wooseok listening to us fuck?”

Yohan moans again, this time in shame. _“Shut up,”_ he whines. “What about Wooseok watching _you-”_ He sharply snaps his hips and Hangyul cries out. “Taking dick like…like...” There’s a pause. “A good boy?”

It’s a solid effort, but it still has Hangyul gagging. _“Never,_ say that again-”

 _“I’m sorry, pretend it’s Wooseok saying it,”_ Yohan desperately growls back, pulling out and flipping Hangyul onto his back. 

Okay, now _that_ has Hangyul moaning into his fist, especially when Yohan pushes back inside of him. “Y-you can’t just s-say shit like that-”

 _“I know, I know, I know,”_ Yohan whines back, face red. “We’re going to Hell.” 

Hangyul can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Worth it,” he chuckles, and he pulls Yohan down to kiss him. 

  
  


____________

  
  


“This is getting out of hand,” Hangyul announces. They’ve been unusually silent on the way to meet Seungwoo at the cafe, their thoughts full of Wooseok and the shame of having sex with him on their mind. 

Yeah, they’re definitely going to Hell.

“The way I see it, we have three options.” Yohan spins on his feet to face Hangyul, holding up one finger. “One, we move to the other side of the world and forget about him.”

“Sounds shitty, but okay.”

“Second, we hide our thirst for the rest of our lives.”

“Less shitty.”

“Or…” Yohan lets his voice trail off as he holds up another. After a few seconds go by, he whispers. “We fuck him.”

Hangyul knows which of the three he’s voting for.

Still, he groans, running a hand down his face. “Why is Wooseok too available…”

“Maybe it’s a trial sent by our forefathers to challenge our inner strength and resistance to temptation,” Yohan tosses out. 

Hangyul doesn’t even respond to that. Instead, he rounds the corner of the street to the entrance of the cafe, but stops in his tracks when he catches a look inside. “Well, well,” he muses, grabbing Yohan by the shoulder to stop him from moving any further. 

Inside, Seungwoo is already seated at their usual spot, happily chatting to Seungyoun seated in front of him. Hangyul can’t see Seungyoun’s face as well, but Seungwoo is, of course, smiling like he’s seeing the sun for the first time. They’re both leaning towards each other, and Hangyul feels like they are seconds away from holding hands across the table.

“They’re so _cute,”_ Yohan sighs. 

Hangyul huffs in agreement. “In some alternate universe, they’re married with six children.” 

They stay outside the cafe for a few moments, just watching as Seungwoo and Seungyoun talk amongst themselves. Every so often, Seungwoo has to look down at the table and away from Seungyoun. Even from here, Hangyul can see the red on Seungwoo’s cheeks. 

Hangyul feels like groaning again. He understands _why_ Seungwoo doesn’t get too close to Seungyoun, but still. He deserves to be happy and to do something for himself. One date wouldn’t hurt, right? Wolves can date humans. It’s been done before. Hell, sometimes wolves _marry_ humans. There are security measures that need to take place with some of the more prominent wolves in the city, but it’s happened. Their secrets remain kept and those wolves live their lives with the person they love, despite the risks.

Hangyul gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Yohan whisper, and only pays attention when his friend smacks his shoulder and points to the lovebirds. _“Shit, shit-“_

Seungyoun is handing his phone over to Seungwoo. Seungwoo looks down at the phone and smiles, nodding to something Seungyoun says, then hands the phone back.

Yohan immediately deflates. “Aw, he’s just showing Seungwoo something.”

If they weren’t in public, Hangyul would scream. “C’mon Seungwoo, just give him your number.”

“What are you two whispering about?”

Hangyul absolutely does _not_ shriek in surprise at the voice in his ear, and he absolutely does _not_ jump in response, nearly smacking his face against the cafe’s storefront glass. When he whips his body around towards the voice, his heart goes from beating a mile a minute to stopping still when he sees Wooseok with a pleased smile on his face. “Surprise?”

“Y-You-Wh-wh-what-“ Hangyul can’t even speak. Or stand up, as he falls a bit against Yohan. 

“Sorry, didn’t think I’d scare you that bad,” Wooseok says, not sounding sorry at all. If anything, his smile grows larger at whatever face Hangyul and Yohan are making right now. He giggles before asking, “What’s got you two looking sour?”

Hangyul is still huffing, so all he can do is wearily point to Seungwoo and Seungyoun in the cafe. He wonders if they heard him.

Wooseok looks past them both, eyes lighting in understanding not even a second later. “Ah.” He turns his focus back to Yohan and Hangul, then shrugs. “Seungyoun totally has a thing for him.”

 _“We know!_ And Seungwoo has had a massive crush on Seungyoun for _months!”_ Yohan whines back, stamping his feet. “But Seungwoo won’t do anything about it.”

Wooseok looks back over their shoulders into the cafe. “And you don’t think they’d ask each other out?”

“There’s no way Seungwoo is going to ask Seungyoun out,” Hangyul replies, finally able to get his heart rate back to normal. He still leans against Yohan though, because Wooseok is wearing his glasses again with a tight fitting button-down shirt. Hangyul may drop any second.

After a few moments, Wooseok grows that teasing smile on his face. “This is when you take matters into your own hands,” he announces. He walks past the two of them towards the cafe door. “Watch and learn.”

Yohan grabs Hangyul by the hand and quickly pulls him along.

When they step in, Wooseok turns to them, loudly saying, “And then on Wednesday, I teach the third graders. They’re pretty good, but I have this one-” He lets his voice trail off as he looks across the cafe to where Seungwoo and Seungyoun are sitting. “Oh! Isn’t that your friend?”

Seungyoun turns in his seat, face lighting up when he sees them. “Hi, guys!”

Seungwoo immediately frowns; whether it’s because Seungyoun’s attention is off of him, or because Wooseok is there, Hangyul is not sure. But the frown deepens when Seungyoun gets up from the table and walks towards them. “What can I get you?” Seungyoun asks them, smoothing out the apron he’s wearing. “Your usuals?”

“Actually, I may want something different,” Wooseok replies, face now thoughtful. “Have any suggestions?”

“Oh! Well, we do have this new latte that’s been popular…” 

Hangyul watches as Seungyoun takes Wooseok towards the counter and shows him a menu. He’s not sure what Wooseok’s plan is, but Seungwoo does look more disgruntled than when they first walked in.

“What’s _he_ doing here,” the eldest grumbles when Yohan and Hangyul make their way to his table.

What the fuck. This is getting old. “Getting coffee?” Hangyul sneers back, keeping his voice low in case it carries through the quiet cafe. “What’s your problem?”

Seungwoo looks to Wooseok, then huffs, shaking his head. “I don’t like him.” 

“You’ve never even _met_ him.”

“You sure you just don’t like him because Seungyoun seems to like him?” Yohan chimes in with a bit of tense laughter in his voice. He sits across from Seungwoo. “We see you staring.”

“N-no!” Seungwoo quickly denies. His eyes flicker back to Wooseok and Seungyoun. “I get this bad feeling about him.”

Hangyul takes a seat next to Yohan. “How about talking to him and not being a judgemental asshole?” 

“How about being careful and using your brain for once?” Seungwoo fires back, baring his teeth. It’s a sign of dominance that should scare Hangyul, but all it does is flare up his own temper. He growls back under his breath.

A phone slams on the table, making them both jump. _“Cut it out, dumbasses!”_ Yohan hisses. He pinches Hangyul hard on the thigh, making Hangyul jump and try to swat his hand away. 

“Mind if I sit with you?”

All three heads whip to Wooseok standing at the end of the table. He looks expectantly at them, hopefully not having heard their argument.

“Sure,” Hangyul answers right away. He knows Seungwoo doesn't have the balls to tell Wooseok _No_ to his face, and he can’t help but snicker as Wooseok takes the seat right next to Seungwoo. The eldest immediately glares at Hangyul. 

_“So, Wooseok,”_ Yohan loudly says, leaning across the table towards Wooseok. Hangyul feels Yohan’s leg dart out across his own and Seungwoo winces. “Have you been coming to the cafe often?”

Wooseok nods. “I’ve been stopping here after work a lot.” He pauses, eyes meeting Hangyul’s. Though it doesn’t show anywhere else, Hangyul can see that playful look in his eyes. “The coffee’s good, and Seungyoun’s fun to talk to,” Wooseok continues with a casual shrug. “We have a lot in common.”

 _Like being attractive?_ almost comes out of Hangyul’s mouth, but he bites his tongue. Instead, he focuses his attention on Seungwoo, who is staring intently at this phone, head in his hands, turned away from Wooseok. 

“He _is_ fun to talk to,” Yohan agrees. “We really should become better friends.” He, too, is watching Seungwoo for any type of reaction. Seungwoo, though, is still busy tapping away on his phone, and sounds like he’s mumbling unflattering comments under his breath.

When he gives no other reaction, Wooseok meets Hangyul’s eye again and winks. _“Anyway-”_ His voice is raised, speaking louder now. “I was walking around Hongdae a few nights ago, and you know the batting cages near the University entrance?” Hangyul has no fucking idea about batting cages near Hongik University, but he nods along with Wooseok’s story. “Well, a few streets down there was this fun looking dance club.” He pauses, a thoughtful look on his face. “Equal, I think?”

“Oh!” It’s Seungyoun who speaks from behind the counter, looking back and forth between them and the coffee he’s pouring. “Yeah, it’s called Equal. I work there on weekends.” 

That makes Seungwoo look up from his phone, so fast it nearly goes flying across the table. “Y-you work at a _club?”_ he sputters. Hangyul can see his pupils dilate, ever so slightly, and he has to wonder if Seungwoo is imagining Seungyoun at a club, no doubt dressed differently than the jeans and soft sweater he’s wearing now. 

Seungyoun laughs as he brings their orders over. “What? A guy’s gotta pay his bills.” He sets Wooseok’s drink down, then Yohan and Hangyul’s usual orders. “I bartend and help with the music.” 

“You’re a DJ, _too?”_ Seungwoo sputters again, now sporting a dumbfounded look on his face. It makes Yohan snort.

Wooseok catches Hangyul and Yohan’s eyes, giving a knowing look before giving Seungyoun a smile, making sure to lean over the table and across Seungwoo to get closer. _“Wow._ So do you write any of your own songs?”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun replies. He gets a bashful look on his face, and rubs the back of his neck. “Music has always been a hobby of mine. I’ve written some things.” He shrugs. “Sometimes management lets me play them.”

Seungyoun, a barista by day and musician by night.

Poor Seungwoo, never stood a chance. In fact, Hangyul can practically see Seungwoo’s heart beating through his shirt. He looks even more infatuated with Seungyoun than ever. 

And that’s saying something. 

“Well, sounds fun,” Wooseok announces, sitting back in his seat. “Anyone up for a night out on Friday to support Seungyoun’s passion?” 

Yohan shoots his hand up, nearly knocking Seungyoun in the jaw. “We are!” He takes Hangyul’s hand and raises it, too.

“You don’t have to go just for me,” Seungyoun chuckles, though the excitement on his face says he wants otherwise. 

Wooseok gives him a smile, and then looks down to his left. “Seungwoo?”

It takes a few seconds for Seungwoo to realize he’s being spoken to, too lost in Seungyoun’s dazzling smile. “O-oh, well-” He looks back and forth between Wooseok, then Hangyul and Yohan, to Seungyoun. 

“You should go, Seungwoo,” Yohan says. “You need a night out.”

“And we haven’t done anything fun in months,” Hangyul quickly adds. He can see the hesitation in Seungwoo’s eyes. That will _not_ stand, and he’s prepared to spew out as many excuses as he can think of - it hasn’t rained this week, it’s Hangyul’s birthday in three months and they need to celebrate now, the world may end tomorrow -

But it’s Seungyoun who gives a melodic giggle, playfully nudging Seungwoo’s arm and saying, “It’d be fun if you went.” It’s dripping with sincerity that normally would make Hangyul want to gag. But it’s all that was needed, as Seungwoo’s eyes widen and a deep red blush flushes on his cheeks. Seungyoun must misread the reaction, because he quickly backtracks with a panicked, “B-but you don’t have to! I totally understand if you didn’t want to-”

“No, no! I-” Seungwoo pauses. The air becomes thick with anticipation, and for a moment, Hangyul worries that Seungwoo is going to decline. He can see the gears turning in Seungwoo’s mind, an inner battle between what he wants and what he believes is right. But then comes a great sigh of a man defeated, and Seungwoo squeaks out, “I’ll come.”

Victory is sweet. 

Yohan grabs at his thigh and squeezes, trying to keep himself calm. Hangyul squeezes his hand back. 

Wooseok keeps an even expression. “It’s a plan then.” He looks back to Seungyoun. “Seungyoun, do you want to give Seungwoo your number? Maybe get a group chat together?”

Wow, he’s good. 

Seungyoun moves first, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Y-yeah!” He goes to give his phone to Seungwoo, but the eldest still must be in a daze because he doesn’t grab it. It slips through his hand and hits his coffee. As if in slow motion, Hangyul sees the cup begin to tip and hot coffee start spilling over the edge and onto the table, no doubt on route to someone’s lap. He even starts to gasp, but as soon as he takes a breath, a hand darts out and catches the cup, setting it upright. 

“Careful!” Wooseok cries, setting the cup away from Seungyoun’s phone now clattering on the table. 

Not a drop of coffee ends up on the table. 

Hangyul blinks. 

“Good catch,” Yohan marvels. 

Wooseok quickly retracts his hand to his lap, then gives a bashful laugh. “Guess I have good reflexes.” 

No kidding. Hangyul didn’t even see Wooseok move. 

The deep frown is back on Seungwoo’s face as he glares at his coffee cup, as if Wooseok poisoned it. Hangyul now wonders what he can possibly be sour about now. Did Wooseok save his coffee too quickly?

Which...Wooseok suddenly moves in his chair, standing up and collecting his phone and coffee. “I should be going,” he says, moving away from the table. “I’ll see you all on Friday?”

“Yeah, but-“

Yohan doesn't finish before Wooseok is walking out of the cafe. 

What the fuck?

Hangyul whips his head to Seungwoo, glaring. “See? You scared him away!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Seungwoo objects. He puts his hands up defensively. 

Hangyul doesn’t believe it. Wooseok obviously saw Seungwoo looking disgusted at the cup he touched and felt like he needed to leave. 

Before he can rip into Seungwoo, Seungyoun breaks the tension by laughing. “You can give me your number,” he giggles, leaning across Seungwoo to pick his phone up off the table and hand it back to the elder. Their hands brush for a moment, but neither react since Seungyoun then says, “I probably should have asked for it a while ago.”

Seungwoo chokes.

  
  


____________

  
  


“This is _such_ a bad idea. I’m not going.”

Hangyul snorts. “You’ve said that for the past three days. And every time, I don’t believe you.”

“It’s one night, Seungwoo,” Yohan adds, calling from the bathroom. 

Seungwoo has been on speaker phone for twenty minutes trying to come up with an excuse not to go tonight, even though he’s been getting ready himself. “There’s a whole lot that can go wrong in one night...”

Hangyul wishes Seungwoo could see his eye roll. “Look, you go, you make Seungyoun’s night, and you can leave.” 

He hears another exaggerated whine on the line. “You two seem a little too invested in my personal life.”

“We’re just getting some drinks and listening to the music. Nothing else.” Yohan walks into the living room and takes Hangyul’s phone from his hand. “Seungyoun is _really_ looking forward to you going.”

Hangyul leans his head on Yohan’s shoulder. “You could tell how excited he was in the group chat.” There was an adorable amount of emojis used when Seungwoo first confirmed he’d go. Hangyul could feel the love from the screen.

The line goes silent, until Seungwoo sighs once more. _“Fine,_ fine.” 

Yohan smiles and gives Hangyul a high five.

 _“Only_ a few hours,” Seungwoo emphasizes. “Then we leave.”

“Sure, sure, see you in an hour!” Yohan ends the call before Seungwoo can say anything else. He hands Hangyul’s phone back to him, then gives an enthusiastic slap on his ass. “Tonight is going to _rock.”_

Normally, Hangyul would make a snide remark about something going wrong; but right now, he’s sharing in Yohan’s childlike excitement. They already have several well thought out plans to get Seungyoun and Seungwoo alone. And with Wooseok there? There’s no way that Seungyoun and Seungwoo are leaving the club without a future date or at least a steamy make-out session in the club bathroom. 

If only he and Yohan would be that lucky with Wooseok.

_Fuck._

His phone buzzes again. Hangyul looks down and sees a text from Wooseok: _Ready when you are :)_

His heart goes _thunk._

He stuffs his phone in his pocket and turns to Yohan, who must have gotten the same message from Wooseok - he’s got this dumb grin on as he looks at his phone. 

They’re both in so deep, it’s almost sad. 

They make sure they have all their things before heading over to Wooseok’s apartment. Yohan gives a sharp rap at the door. “It’s open!” Wooseok calls from inside. Hangyul turns the knob and opens the door, but instead of being greeted by Wooseok, they’re greeted by Ddadda. The dog is growling, the hairs on his neck standing straight up and his back arched. It’s an incredibly aggressive position, though it looks a bit ridiculous since Ddadda has on a shimmering silver bow tied around his neck. 

“Hey!” Wooseok peaks his head out from his bedroom. “Let me just grab my wallet.

Huh, what was that? Hangyul was too busy staring at the deep v-neck shirt Wooseok is wearing to hear anything he said. It looks like he even put on some eyeshadow, and his hair is impeccably gelled off his forehead. 

God, he looks good enough to eat. 

From next to him, Yohan gives a low whine, and as soon as Wooseok goes back to his room, his friend turns to him and bangs his head against Hangyul’s shoulder. “He. Wants. Us. Dead,” he moans every time his head meets Hangyul’s shoulder. 

Hangyul moans in the back of his throat in response, but is rudely interrupted by Ddadda, once again growling at them. Hangyul stills to make sure Wooseok is still in his room; when he can hear rumbling through drawers, he bares his teeth and growls back, an inhuman noise deep from within his chest. 

Ddadda shrieks, freezing on the spot before running away into Wooseok’s room, whimpering. 

Hangyul gets a hand to the back of his head. “Stop it!” Yohan scolds.

Hangyul points to where the demon dog ran off. “He started it!” 

His best friend isn’t amused by that answer, but doesn’t have time to smack Hangyul again before Wooseok walks out, Ddadda in his arms. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He shuffles Ddadda so he’s staring at him. “Are you jealous I’m spending so much time with other people? I happen to like my friends,”

He called them his _friends._

The dumb grin is back on Yohan’s face, and Hangyul can feel his own heart beat faster at the thought. Wooseok thinks they’re _friends._ Which, they _have_ been hanging out, and when they did get Wooseok’s number, they started their own group of just the three of them. That’s what friends do. But still, just the acknowledgment from Wooseok makes Hangyul feel giddy. 

Another part of him wants to know if Wooseok feels the same way that he and Yohan does; that every time they walk into the room, his heart beats as though it will burst out of his chest, or he loses his breath every time the sun shines just right and catches the light in their eyes. 

It’s wishful thinking.

Wooseok gives another exasperated sigh before carrying Ddadda to his crate tucked in the kitchen. Once the dog is in, he turns to Yohan and Hangyul. “Well, let’s go!”

His shirt swings from the turn and Hangyul swears he catches a peak of Wooseok’s nipple.

Seungwoo may be right. Maybe tonight was a bad idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Here’s to a boy’s night out!” Yohan cheers, raising his soju glass. Everyone follows suit, clinking their glasses together before downing their shots. The soju burns in the back of Hangul’s throat - the taste, not the alcohol. Wolves don’t get drunk; at least, not easily. A few bottles of soju isn’t going to get him drunk. It takes way more alcohol to make him feel any sort of effects. He and Yohan tested it one one night when they finally turned twenty. It took twenty six bottles of soju before either of them felt tipsy. It’s also why he and Yohan prefer flavored soju to the regular flavor. The regular soju is all shitty taste with no benefits. Wooseok was the one who put the first round in, though, so regular soju it was. 

Wooseok smacks his lips as he finishes his shot. “Ugh, why does it _burn,”_ he laughs. Shaking his head, he pushes his glass to the middle of the table, and Hangyul quickly fills it up again. 

“Peach is our favorite,” Hangyul replies. He pours Yohan another shot, and goes to fill Seungwoo’s glass, but the elder hasn’t put it back on the table yet. He’s too preoccupied with staring at Seungyoun, who’s behind the bar talking with some customers. He promised to join them in a few minutes once the crowd died down a bit, and Hangyul just knows that Seungwoo will be waiting with bated breath until he does. But fate must take pity on him, because Seungyoun catches his eye between customers and gives Seungwoo a bright wave. It makes Seungwoo squeak and give an embarrassed wave back, before turning to the table. 

“Smooth,” Hangyul comments with an amused smile. 

Seungwoo pinches his thigh under the table. 

“So, any big things happening for you this week?” Wooseok asks, looking at Seungwoo. He’s been trying to make polite conversation since they arrived. 

Seungwoo, for his credit, has toned down his biased suspicion of Wooseok tonight, but there’s still this lingering doubt in his eyes. “Not much,” he tightly responds. He finally puts his glass back on the table. “Some meetings, emails.” He shrugs. “The usual.”

“You’re a graphic designer right? For businesses?”

“Yeah, and he’s really good at it,” Yohan chimes in. “You should see some of his designs.”

“Not _that_ good,” Seungwoo counters, shaking his head. “Just good enough to get some work.”

Yohan catches Hangyul’s gaze and rolls his eyes. Leave it to Seungwoo to be modest about his talents. He _is_ very good, though. Good enough to work in major companies, but he chooses not too. Another “wolves shouldn’t get too close to humans so I shouldn’t work closely with them” argument. He still worries about Yohan being a teacher and working with children, even after four years of college.

Wooseok politely hums, then turns to Hangyul. “And how about you?”

He groans in response. “I have an exam on Wednesday.”

“Which you haven’t started studying for,” Yohan adds, taking another shot.

Hangyul sticks his tongue out at him. “And _you_ haven’t started your mid term paper.”

“I opened the document and made a title.” Yohan sticks his tongue back. “That's a start.”

Hangyul reaches out to try and grab Yohan’s tongue like the mature adult he is, and Yohan retaliates by trying to lick his hand. While they bicker, he hears Seungwoo sigh and say, “They’re a handful, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Wooseok laughs. “A bit,” he admits. When he looks at Hangyul, he sends a teasing smile. “But they’re cute, so they get a pass.”

Hangyul chokes over his soju. 

_What the fuck._

He tries his best to cover his choking, turning his head away from Wooseok. Did he really just say that? He called them _cute?_ Hangyul’s dreaming, he has to be. But when he looks over to Yohan and sees his best friend frozen in place with his ears turning bright red, he knows that, nope, it happened. Wooseok called Yohan and Hangyul cute. Even Seungwoo has a surprised looked on his face. 

What the fuck.

Marriage may be the only option now, but Hangyul doesn’t have time to think further, as Wooseok suddenly calls out, “Seungyoun!” and is waving the latter over.

Now Seungwoo is the one coughing from his drink.

Seungyoun skips up to the table, bright smile and flushed cheeks as he settles in an open spot next to Seungwoo. He glances around. “What’s everyone so serious for?” 

That’s one way to describe the three of them choking over the loves of their lives. 

Wooseok shrugs, as if he’s not the source for their suffering. “We were just talking about plans for next week .” He takes the soju bottle and pours himself a shot. “Are you doing anything fun?”

“Work, mostly,” Seungyoun answers, staring longingly at the soju. _No drinking on the job,_ he had told them earlier. “Though I’m going to meet up with some co-workers to play soccer. So that’ll be fun.”

Soccer.

Seungyoun plays soccer.

 _Of course_ Seungyoun plays soccer. Why wouldn’t he? It’s almost too perfect. 

Yohan must be thinking the same thing, because he perks up and excitedly points at Seungwoo. “Seungwoo plays soccer!” he chirps, all animated hand movements like a child in a toy shop. “He’s really good!”

There’s another choking noise from a now flabbergasted Seungwoo. Someone should probably take the soju away before he hurts himself. “W-wait a minute-” 

_“Really?”_ A wide smile breaks out on Seungyoun’s face. “I’ve been playing since elementary school!” 

Seungwoo has a hand on his chest - whether for his lungs or his heart, Hangyul doesn't know. “I-I...I haven’t played since high school,” he wheezes. “And I’m not that good…”

“Liar, we played with-” Yohan pauses, just for a second. “...Some friends a few weeks ago.”

One wolf from Incheon brought a soccer ball during the full moon and they all played. Not that they’d share _that_ bit of information, but the sentiment is still there. “You were the best on our team,” Hangyul adds, remembering how Seungwoo scored almost every goal. He even scored while the opposing team’s goalie was in wolf form. “And you mentioned that you wished you played more.”

Seungwoo runs a hand through his hair. “Well, I did but…” 

The eldest still looks a bit dazed as to how the conversation swung to be about him, but then Seungyoun leans towards him like an eager puppy and asks, “Would you want to come? We could always use another player.” 

A brilliant flush grows on Seungwoo’s cheeks. He taps his fingers on the table. “I...I wouldn’t want to intrude...”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “It’s nothing formal, just a few of us getting together.” After a pause, he bites his lips and says, softer, “And it’d be more fun with you.” 

Jackpot.

Yohan jumps out of his seat. “I...have to use the bathroom,” he blurts. He’s trying so hard to keep a smile off his face, and has to turn away before Seungwoo can see.

Wooseok is up next, also looking a bit pleased. “I’m going to get some drinks.”

“And I’ll help,” Hangyul calls after him. 

Seungwoo doesn’t realize what’s happening until it’s too late; he and Seungyoun are left at the table, alone, as the three of them rush away. Hangyul briefly wonders if Seungyoun will find it rude, but when he glances back at the table, Seungyoun is sending an appreciative smile his way. 

Seungwoo owes them big time.

He catches up to Wooseok at the bar. The elder already is ordering more bottles of soju. When he’s done, he glances back at the table. “I think he may faint before we make it back.”

Hangyul snorts. “Seungyoun can take care of him, he’d love that.”

After a few moments, Wooseok turns around and leans his back against the bar. “So…what _is_ the story there?” He motions back to the table. “Seungwoo seems to really like Seungyoun. Why is he acting...” 

“Like a pussy?”

“Afraid?” Wooseok corrects, with a chuckle. 

Damn. 

Wooseok’s observant. Though, Hangyul supposes it must be obvious that Seungwoo tries to come up with excuses to not get with Seungyoun, even though it’s just as obvious that he has a massive crush on him. It would be confusing to humans - what’s the worst that could happen? Rejection? Dating for a while and then a messy breakup? 

Hangyul tries to keep a flat expression on his face as he thinks of a good enough human reason to not want to date a seemingly perfect match. And the best he can come up with is, “He...he doesn’t want to hurt him.”

Which is true. Seungwoo would never forgive himself if he ever hurt Seungyoun. 

Wooseok is silent. He’s looking at Hangyul, thoughtful, going so quiet that Hangyul worries he’s said something wrong. But then he gives a soft smile and nods his head. “I get that,” he says. “It’s hard to keep yourself from someone you truly want.” He pauses again as he leans further against the bar, face turning serious. “You think you’re doing the right thing, but it only makes it harder...” Wooseok’s voice trails off, and it’s not from the boisterous music that starts playing, but he never breaks eye contact. Not once.

Hangyul doesn’t think they’re talking about Seungwoo anymore.

The air gets heavy between them, so thick that Hangyul could sweat. Is Wooseok talking about Hangyul and Yohan? Does he notice how they act around him, almost like how Seungwoo acts around Seungyoun? He thinks back to when they first met and Hangyul screamed at Yohan to not hug Wooseok, or the many times the eldest has gotten too close and they had to step away. Or…

Could he be talking about...himself? Calling _himself_ dangerous? There’s no _way_ that Wooseok could be dangerous to them, but how can Hangyul tell him that? 

He’s stuck and unsure of what to say, especially when Wooseok is still staring at him like _this,_ like at any second he’s going to snap and either murder Hangyul or rip his clothes off or -

An arm swings around his shoulders, and Hangyul jolts in surprise. “So, do we leave them and get out of here?” Yohan shouts over the music. He looks back at Seungwoo and Seungyoun. “They seem to be enjoying the alone time.”

Hangyul can’t respond, too entranced by Wooseok’s stare and how it shifts from Hangyul to Yohan, still just as predatory. 

But then, it’s gone, replaced by the teasing smile Hangyul knows so well. “Not until I’ve had some fun,” he says to Yohan. He reaches an arm out and grabs the cuff of Yohan’s shirt sleeve.“Dance with me.”

Yohan snaps his head back. “Wha-”

With his other hand, Wooseok grabs Hangyul by the sleeve and leads both boys away from the bar and to the center of the club. People are already dancing, a swarm of bodies that are moving with the music. The air is stifling as Wooseok pulls them through the crowd. Several times Hangyul bumps into someone, and he sends a silent thank you to Yohan for suggesting the long sleeves. Though, he doubts anyone would notice his temperature between the alcohol and humid air. 

They end up in the middle of the dance floor. Wooseok tugs at Yohan and lets the latter fall against him, so close their noses almost brush together. Yohan looks terrified: his eyes are wide and his hands are trembling in the air, as if he’s caught between pushing Wooseok away and pulling him closer. If Wooseok realizes, he doesn’t react; instead, he pulls Hangyul’s sleeve so Hangyul is behind him, his ass against Hangyul’s crotch.

This is not happening.

“That’s better,” Wooseok purrs, pulling Yohan by the belt loops against his body so he’s pressed between them both. Yohan’s hands are still out to the side, and he gives a panicked look to Hangyul. Not that Hangyul is much help, as he probably has the same expression on his face. 

“Is this okay?” Wooseok asks. He moves with the music, rolling his hips in a way that make both Hangyul and Yohan bite their lips.

Fuck yeah, this is okay. This is fucking _fantastic._

But they shouldn’t be doing this, what if Wooseok notices their temperature or what if they suddenly shift because they lose control and everyone in the club sees two giant wolves or what if -

“You can touch me,” Wooseok purrs again, rolling his hips once more, harder now.

He’s not sure which of them snaps first. 

Yohan groans and puts his hands on Wooseok’s waist, as Hangyul moves to grip Wooseok’s hips. Their hands brush together as they move with Wooseok, who puts one of his hands on Yohan’s shoulder and the other down Hangyul’s thigh. _“Fuck,”_ Hangyul groans, dropping his head to Wooseok’s shoulder. He grips Wooseok tighter. Maybe he’ll bruise with an imprint of Hangyul’s fingers on his hip. 

Fuck.

He’s not sure how long they’re like this, how long they met the music and Wooseok sway them. The crowd grows and the air thickens and all Hangyul can feel and smell and see is Wooseok, Wooseok, _Wooseok._ His intoxicating scent is filling Hangyul’s lungs, and his bare neck is so close, so _close_ that Hangyul would only need to move an inch and he could taste Wooseok’s skin. 

_“Wooseok…”_ he hears Yohan groan. When he lifts his head up, Yohan is all hooded eyes and wet lips, face full of desire as he stares at Wooseok. And then his eyes flicker to Hangyul, and Hangyul can see his irises begin to turn red, right at the moment that Yohan gives him a horrified look. 

_Fuck._

Yohan moves first, ripping himself out of Wooseok’s grasp. “Shit-”

Hangyul gasps and pushes away, too, taking several steps back and slapping a hand over his nose. Too far, it went too far; Hangyul felt the burning under his skin, the _possession_ of wanting to scent Wooseok, mark him up from head to toe, losing his control that would turn dangerous -

Wooseok is still, frozen in place. Yohan takes another step back, lowering his head so his eyes can’t be seen. “S-sorry-“

“What…?” Wooseok looks back to Hangyul, confusion and _hurt_ on his face. “Did I…?”

Hangyul shakes his head, hand still over his nose. They need to get out of here. Now. He echoes a sad, “Sorry,” to Wooseok, because what else can he say?

“Wait-”

Hangyul hates that he pushes past Wooseok to grab Yohan by the hand and pull him out of the crowd, but it’s the only thing he can do. They don’t even try to look for Seungwoo; instead, Hangyul takes Yohan out of the club and into the bustling street. The bright lights and onslaught of scents leaves Hangyul feeling nauseous, but he swallows it down and pulls Yohan around until he spots an ally tucked between a convenience store and another building. Yohan gets the idea and hurries his steps into the alley, around the corner and behind a few dumpsters until they are out of sight from the street. “G-give me a minute,” he wheezes, falling to his knees. His chest is heaving and he’s clenching his fists. 

Hangyul drops next to him, leaning against the brick wall. “Same.” _Control your breathing. In, then out._

Yohan growls. It’s not entirely human. _“Fuck_ , h-how did that happen?”

Hangyul can’t answer. He’s never been that close to unintentionally shifting, not even during a full moon. But he almost did there; he almost let his instincts flood his mind and give in to his wolf. 

All because of Wooseok. 

They stay in the back of the alley for what feels like hours. Hangyul focuses on his breathing, trying to lower his blood pressure and calm his senses down. It almost feels like drowning, how every fiber of his body is alert. He can still hear everything from the main street, still smell the people passing by and the food from restaurants. But he breathes, _in, out, in,_ until he feels more like himself, a little more human. 

“We should walk back.”

Hangyul opens one of his eyes to see Yohan starting to sit up. His eyes are back to their usual brown, but there’s still a tremble rocking through his body. “I don’t think we should be in tight spaces.”

Good point. They shouldn’t risk sitting in a bus or taxi. But to walk back to their apartment from Hongdae would take hours. How much better would it be to walk in the middle of the night?

The high shrill of Hangyul’s cell makes them both jump. Hangyul rips it out of his pocket, praying with everything he has that it’s not Wooseok calling him. Even Yohan watches with baited breath as Hangyul looks who it is - and for once, he sighs in relief when he sees the name.

He answers, “Seungwoo-”

 _“Where are you?”_ Seungwoo demands. He sounds absolutely furious.

Hangyul looks over to Yohan. “Alley, a few streets away.”

“Stay where you are.” Hangyul can still hear the music from the club, though it gets fainter. Seungwoo must be leaving. “I drove, I’m coming to get you.”

Okay. Okay that’s good. They’ll be safe with Seungwoo. “What about-”

“Seungyoun’s back on his shift, don’t worry about him.” Seungwoo pauses. “I think Wooseok left.” 

_Fuck._ Of course Wooseok left - he was abandoned in the middle of the club with no reason why. He’s probably mortified, maybe even thinks _he_ did something wrong. 

They fucked up. 

Hangyul whines and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry-“ 

“I’ll be there soon,” Seungwoo interrupts. 

“Seungwoo-”

The line ends. 

Shit, they _really_ fucked up. 

Hangyul sighs, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. “Seungwoo has his car.”

Yohan slowly nods. He still seems a bit out of it, so Hangyul gets up and helps him to his feet. Yohan wobbles, but is upright in seconds. “What about Wooseok?” he whispers, voice lacking it’s usual cheer. “We just left him…”

Hangyul gets an arm around Yohan’s waist in case his legs give out. “We’ll apologize later,” he says. “We just _really_ need to get out of here.”

By the face Yohan makes, he doesn't like that answer. But, he says nothing, and lets Hangyul help him back towards the street. It’s a shitty thing to do, but the best thing they can do for Woosoek is stay far, far away from him until they calm down.

He hopes Wooseok will forgive them.

  
  


____________

  
  


It could have been minutes, hours, years later. Hangyul doesn’t know how long he was passed out for, doesn’t really remember what happened after Seungwoo walked him and Yohan up to their apartment. A cold shower, flopping into bed...did he even fall asleep? He doesn’t feel rested - he feels weak, groggy, like his head is submerged and he can’t break through the muddled water... 

_“Gyul…”_

Hangyul snaps his eyes open.

Next to him above the blanket, Yohan is curled on his side, body flushed and shaking. Hangyul can see the tent in his underwear and smell the pheromones wafting through the room. 

_“Shit,”_ Hangyul swears, throwing the covers off him. “Already?” The full moon isn’t for another week, how can Yohan be in rut so soon? 

Yohan moans, gripping the blanket in his fist. “I-I think…yesterday…”

Fuck. Was it Wooseok? Did something set Yohan’s hormones off? An early rut can happen if a wolf is too aroused this close to the moon, but to have it a week early...

Yohan hisses through his teeth, turning his head and body away from Hangyul. He’s already beginning to sweat.

 _“Shit, shit, shit,”_ Hangyul swears, jumping out of bed and running into the kitchen. His mind is reeling, trying to recall their usual list of necessities for ruts: _water, pre-cooked food, locked doors, lube._ He nearly rips the door of the refrigerator, groaning when he sees empty shelves. Thankfully, there is one water bottle left, which he runs back to Yohan. “Give me two seconds and I-I can take the edge off,” Hangyul babbles, struggling to open the cap of the bottle. “T-then I’ll need to run to the store and get water and some food because we only have ramen left and-”

Yohan grabs his hand on top of the bottle, and _fuck,_ he’s already burning to the touch. “I-I’m fine,” he whispers, giving Hangyul a weary smile. “Go now.”

Hangyul finally gets the damn bottle open and passes it to Yohan. “Let me do something.” 

Yohan takes a gracious gulp, then shakes his head. “Don’t want it to get worse.” Another strained smile. “I c-can survive until you come back.”

 _“Fuck,_ Han.” Hangyul wishes he could do something, take the edge off, but Yohan’s right - an orgasm will only make the rut stronger. So all he can do is lean over and wrap his arms around Yohan, bury his face in Yohan’s neck and desperately will his pheromones to calm the heat running through his best friend. “I’ll be ten minutes.”

Gentle hands card through his hair. “Hurry before it hits you, too.”

Shit. Hangyul didn’t even think of that. That must be why he’s feeling off: he may be hit with an early rut, too.

After a kiss goodbye, Hangyul puts on the first pair of pants and shirt he can find before grabbing his keys and running out the apartment door. He takes the stairs two at a time to get out of the building and to the convenience store down the street at a record pace. He has to push past a few businessmen who sneer at him, but they can, kindly, fuck off. 

If they’re not careful, they’ll see a monster they’ve only dreamed of. 

A basket in one hand as the other starts grabbing at food on the shelves, Hangyul can start to feel the familiar burn of a rut fire up in the pit of his stomach. It’s coming fast, faster than anything Hangyul remembers, so fast that the words on the boxes of food are starting to blur.

_Deep breaths._

_In, out, in, out._

_Fruits, vegetables, kimbap, cooked chicken, sandwiches, water._

It takes more concentration than Hangyul knew he’d need in a 7/11, but he’s able to bring the basket full of food and water to the cash register. The girl behind the counter gives him an uneasy stare as she rings up the food. Maybe he’s already starting to flush or sweat. Not that it matters, because as soon as Hangyul can throw money at her, he’s gone; doesn’t even wait for any change before he’s sprinting out of the store and back to the apartment. With each step he takes, he feels the heat spread. First up his stomach to his chest. Then down his legs to his feet, so fast he almost collapses in the apartment stairwell. By the time it reaches his arms, he’s finally on their floor.

_Key. Get the key. Lock the door._

He’s able to get the key out of his pocket and keep it in his grip, all he has to do is get to the door and open it and -

“Hangyul!”

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no - 

It’s Wooseok. He’s walking out of his apartment and gingerly closing the door behind him, face full of worry and apprehension. “Can we talk?” he softly asks, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 _No, no, no,_ this is bad, this is so _bad,_ he can’t be near Wooseok, not now, not when he feels his knees begin to give out, not when the heat is starting to seep through his veins and at any moment he’s going to lose control, more dangerous than he was last night. 

Wooseok slowly walks closer, keeping some distance between them. “I’m sorry if I made either of you uncomfortable,” he starts, biting his lip. “I thought I was reading some signs, but I must have been wrong.” He looks down at the floor. “I’m sorry if I took things too far.”

Fuck, he smells so good. So tempting, so intoxicating. Hangyul could get drunk off it.

_Run._

He takes a step back towards his door, tightly gripping the grocery bag in his hand. “Th-there’s nothing to apologize for,” he tightly replies. He tries to give Wooseok a reassuring smile, but a wave of heat pulses up from his groin and he has to bite back the moan that bubbles up from his throat. 

“Hangyul, I could tell something was wrong.” Wooseok takes a step forward, now looking concerned. “Can I make it up to you two?”

It would be so easy to pin him down and take, take, take.

Another step back. Just a few more and Hangyul will be at his door. “No, it’s n-not you…”

Wooseok just sighs at that response. He starts to say something else, but suddenly stops himself short when he takes another few steps closer. “Are...you feeling okay?”

_Shit._

Hangyul gulps, swallowing down panic and another wave of arousal. “I-I’m...fine-”

“You don’t look so good.” Wooseok gets closer, and his scent is burning through Hangyul’s nose. Worry creeps on Wooseok’s face. “Is Yohan okay? Are you both sick?”

Somewhere in the part of his mind that hasn’t fallen to his rut, Hangyul recognizes how sweet it is that Wooseok is worried for Yohan too; but Wooseok keeps moving closer, and Hangyul’s not sure how much longer he can fight what he desperately wants. “Look, W-Wooseok-”

He doesn’t even see Wooseok reach forward.

All Wooseok does is gently press the back of his hand against Hangyul’s forehead, but his hand feels like ice against Hangyul’s skin, so cold that Hangyul nearly shouts, dropping the bag of groceries and jumping away. 

Wooseok looks just as shocked, bringing his hand back as if he touched a scalding flame. “You're burning!” he cries, looking even more panicked than before. “Y-you shouldn’t be that hot, unless-“

And then his eyes go wide, as if in understanding, as if Wooseok just found an answer he was searching for. _“Oh.”_ He takes a step back, slowly, carefully. “O-oh, Hangyul...”

It feels important, like Hangyul should be in panic that Wooseok touched him or that the elder seems to _understand_ , but his vision is starting to blur and Wooseok’s scent seems to be growing stronger and he needs to take this chance. “I-I’m sorry, Wooseok,” he stutters as he hastily picks up the bag of dropped groceries. A few sandwiches and fruits have fallen out, but Hangyul leaves them to turn to the door and open it. 

“Hangyul-”

But Hangyul slams the door behind him, cutting Wooseok off. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

That was close that was so close Wooseok was so close he should have been closer he was so cold and Hangyul is burning and it’s hot it’s so hot and why is the room spinning why why why - 

Hangyul growls, banging a fist against the wall. There's a crunch under his fist and a knuckle-shaped hole in the wall, but Hangyul couldn’t care less. 

_Lock doors. Food away. Yohan._

He takes a deep breath, trying to focus. 

_Lock doors._

He leans his head against the door, blindly feeling his way to all of the locks, clicking each into place. 

_Food away._

In the kitchen, he throws the entire bag of food and water into the refrigerator, shoving it in until the door can close. 

_Yohan._

Finally, he makes it back to the bedroom. By the time he makes it to the foot of the bed, he’s shed his clothes, hissing at how cold the room feels now. 

Yohan pops his head out from under the covers. _“Fuck,”_ he whines, taking the blanket and throwing it back over his head. “You smell like Wooseok.”

“I know, I know-” Hangyul jumps onto the bed and claws at the cover to Yohan. “He caught me in the hall-”

Yohan pops up again and almost head butts Hangyul. “He what?!” The regret is immediate, as he hisses and flops back down on the bed. 

Hangyul pulls all of the covers away. “Talk later. Touch now,” he groans, burying his head into Yohan’s neck and sliding their bodies together. 

Yohan moans.

  
  


____________

  
  


Between the heat that never seemed to cool and the hunger that never seemed satiated, Hangyul pads to the kitchen to get them something to eat. He’s exhausted, too tired to even think about eating, but he and Yohan need strength. 

When he gets to the refrigerator, he reaches and grabs at the neatly placed bottles of water, then takes four of the sandwiches stacked together next to their other food. He lets the door close on its own and drags himself back to the bedroom, throwing the food in the bed, then himself, sighing into the pillows. 

That’s when he remembers - he never organized the food away when he first came back. 

He reaches over and taps Yohan’s shoulder. “Did...you get up when I was asleep and move the food around in the fridge?”

Judging by the incredulous look of a man who hasn’t been able to form coherent words in the past 24 hours, that would be a _no_ from Yohan. 

So their apartment is haunted. 

Awesome. 

  
  


____________

  
  


“And you’re _sure_ that it’s finished?” Seungwoo asks for the third time. “Do you two need me to come over just in case? Do you need something to eat?”

It puts a smile on Hangyul’s lips - he can just imagine Seungwoo pacing back and forth in his apartment like a worried mother. “I think we’re good,” he answers, and it’s the truth. It’s been at least twelve hours since he felt the heat finally break, body cooling back down after one last knotting. Yohan’s rut broke sooner, though he still seems weak. With some food and rest, they should be back to normal by tomorrow. 

On the other line, Seungwoo sighs. “Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.”

They’ll never deserve Seungwoo.Through all the teasing and occasional fights, Seungwoo has never let them down, has always been by their side when they needed him just. “We will.” Hangyul glances over to Yohan on the couch. “And we’re so sorry.”

“We’ll talk about it later. Get some rest.”

Hangyul thanks him and hangs up. Seungwoo will be getting an extra special birthday present this year. Maybe they can convince Seungyoun to wrap himself in a bow. 

He tosses his phone onto the living room table and falls onto the couch, laying right on top of Yohan. He’s been resting since the morning, but is finally starting to look more like himself. Making it out of the bedroom to shower and move to the living room was a huge step. Ruts suck the energy right out of you, but Yohan gets it especially bad. 

“How are you feeling?” Hangyul asks, wrapping his arms around Yohan, nosing along his neck.

“Well, I put pants on,” Yohan jokes, tugging at Hangyul’s ear. “So that’s a good start.”

That makes Hangyul chuckle for the first time in days. “I think we should celebrate not spontaneously combusting by ordering chicken.”

“And napping,” Yohan adds with a yawn. 

A wonderful suggestion, but not yet. Hangyul pokes his cheeks. “First you need to call your school about tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me....” Yohan groans, reaching into his hoodie to fish for his phone. He was smart enough to call Seungwoo when Hangyul went to get groceries, and Seungwoo was able to get in contact with both of their internships and classes, _Bad case of the flu, maybe out for a week, totally normal human illness, they’ll call when they’re better._ Another reason why Seungwoo may be getting a cake with Seungyoun inside for his birthday. 

Yohan presses the screen on his phone. “I hope I can finish my paper by next week...” He whines in the back of his throat. “Why did you let me procrastinate?”

Hangyul lifts his head off of Yohan’s shoulder. _“Me?_ You’re a grown ass man, you should have been-”

There’s a gentle knock at the door, so soft that Hangyul thinks he imagined it. But Yohan lifts his head off the couch and looks to the door, then to Hangyul.

There’s only one person it could be. 

They jump off the couch, so speedy that Yohan almost doubles over from standing too fast. Hangyul catches him and walks them to the door, heart racing and head spinning because - 

There Wooseok is, standing in the hall with his glasses and oversized sweater. His eyes widen upon seeing them, almost like he wasn’t expecting them to answer. “Hey,” he breathes, looking... _relieved._ His eyes hastily shift back and forth between them. 

“Hey,” Yohan almost whispers back. He shifts slightly behind Hangyul. 

Wooseok licks his lips. “Can the three of us talk? Please?”

“Uh-” Hangyul looks at Yohan. They’ve been talking about apologizing, but is Yohan strong enough? Is now the right time? Should they wait to make sure their rut doesn’t flare up?

Yohan must be thinking the same, because he looks just as hesitant. As much as they want to talk to him, they can’t risk losing control again. So, Yohan takes a deep breath, and says, “Look, Wooseok-”

“I know,” Wooseok blurts. “About you two.”

Hangyul blinks. 

There’s a moment of silence, before Wooseok continues, hesitant, “About...what you... _are.”_

Yohan falls a bit onto Hangyul. 

“And Seungwoo. If that matters.”

Hangyul blinks again. 

Did he hear that right?

Wooseok...knows...about them. 

He’s dreaming. He has to be. There’s no way that Wooseok actually said that. He must still be in bed, delirious with his rut fever. This isn’t happening, this isn’t - 

Wooseok looks around, then softly asks, “Can we talk inside?”

Yes. 

Inside. 

Talk, inside. Inside they should talk. 

This is not fucking happening. 

Hangyul’s not even sure if it’s him moving his body, or Yohan’s hand that’s now pulling him into the apartment, or some out of body apparatus - but somehow, he and Yohan end up on their shitty couch, while Wooseok sits on the floor, a few feet away.

No one moves, no one speaks, but the silence is deafening, so loud that Hangyul’s ears ring. 

Thankfully, and expectantly, Wooseok speaks first. “I’m not trying to scare you. Or force you into saying anything,” he begins, slowly, calculated. He taps his fingers against his knee. “But...I think we all need to talk about it.”

Yohan gulps next to him. “W-what do you…” His voice waivers off, and he looks down at his lap. 

Hangyul puts his hand on Yohan’s knee and gives it a squeeze. If Yohan is too nervous or exhausted, then he shouldn’t push himself. So it’s him who looks to Wooseok. “How do you know...what we are?”

That sounded impressively confident, even though Hangyul feels like shitting his pants. 

Wooseok gives a soft chuckle; not nefarious by any means, more amused. And when he looks at them, it’s with a kind smile. "I, uh, know some things about werewolves. Not a lot, but I've heard from others about your kind. And I...always had a feeling you two were special." He chuckles again. "I just assumed werewolf, really. You two always reminded me of puppies." 

Yohan lets out a tight giggle.

"So, when I saw you in the hall and felt how hot you were...that proved it." Wooseok bites this lip and shakes his head, then looks at Hangyul. "I'm _so_ sorry, I had no idea you were in rut. If I knew, I wouldn't have cornered you. I-I hope..." He pauses, this time longer, more hesitant. When he does speak, it's softer than before. "I hope...I didn't make things worse? In the hall..." Another pause, more nervous taps against his knees. "...Or in here?"

Suddenly, the food neatly organized in the fridge makes sense.

"Did you...move our food in our refrigerator?" Hangyul asks, once again surprised at how calm he sounds. 

It sounds so stupid to ask, but Wooseok give a sheepish nod. "I wanted to make sure you had enough to eat..." He points over their heads. "And, uh, you broke your door, in case you haven't noticed."

Oh.

To be fair, Hangyul wouldn't have noticed if the building collapsed around him during the rut.

But it just brings up even more questions. Wooseok knows about wolves and ruts and needing food. He's not surprised by their strenght. How could he know so much about them? Wolves have been keeping their secret for centuries, how could a human learn these things? There are a thousand questions in his mind that he doesn't know where to start.

But he doesn't need to, because Wooseok gives another smile and says, “You’re not the only ones in Seoul with supernatural blood."

Oh.

Wait -

 _“Y-y-you?!”_ Hangyul shrieks. He accidentally squeezes Yohan’s knee again, harder than he means to. It makes Yohan yelp and smack his hand away. 

“Surprise?” Wooseok squeaks. 

Honestly? He’s not.

Maybe deep down, Hangyul knew something was different about Wooseok; that Wooseok wasn’t entirely human. It was little things, like him catching the coffee; things that should have been obvious, but Hangyul was too blinded by trying to keep his own secret safe that he didn’t notice. Or choose not to.

He looks to Yohan, who doesn’t look surprised either. Instead, he looks relieved. “I _did_ see you,” he marvels. “At the park, last full moon.” He shakes his head. “I thought I was imagining it.”

That’s what had Yohan on edge? _Wooseok?_ Hangyul’s glad he’s sitting down - this is making his head spin. “W-what were you doing in the _mountains?”_

Wooseok shrugs. “Same as you. Getting away.” He pauses, then chuckles. “Chasing some wild boars for dinner.”

Hangyul is _really_ glad he’s sitting down.

There is so much running through his mind, he’s not sure where to begin: How Wooseok knows about them? About Wooseok? About Seungwoo? Anything else that they might want to know? 

It’s Yohan who finally whispers, “What _are_ you?”

Wooseok smiles, tongue licking over his teeth. “Take a guess.”

Hangyul lets out a hysterical giggle. 

_Of course._

Why wouldn’t Wooseok be the stereotypical nemesis of wolves? Fate has a fucked up sense of humor. 

Yohan doesn’t laugh, but instead makes a chocked noise in his throat. “B-b-but if you’re a…” He keeps blinking, hands waving around as he looks back and forth between Wooseok and Hangyul. “How could you-” He looks at Hangyul, dumbfounded. “And h-how could he-” 

Wooseok laughs at his antics. “I’m not a full-blooded vampire.” Yohan squeaks when he says _it._ “I’m half.”

“Is that... _possible?”_ Hangyul wheezes. Vampires? Be half human? 

“As far as I know it’s...rare. But not unheard of among my kind.” Wooseok shrugs. “It’s kind of a win-win scenario. Superhuman strength and senses, but can get a sun tan.” He makes himself laugh again at his own joke. After a moment, he adds, “I’m not immortal, though. So I guess there’s that.”

“S-so, you don’t drink human blood?” Yohan asks.

Wooseok shakes his head. “No, no, I do. I can survive on human food or blood.” He shrugs again. “Blood makes me feel the best, though.” 

Hangyul blinks again. “So, all the times you asked us over for dinner-“

“Just an excuse to see you,” Wooseok laughs, scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks go a lovely shade of red. After a few seconds of silence, Wooseok shrugs again. “So...that’s my story.”

So, that’s it.

Wooseok is half vampire. 

Hangyul and Yohan are shape shifting wolves.

Okay. Cool. It’s fine. Everything is fine.

Hangyul is surprised with how calm he feels. His mind feels clearer, not racing like it was before; almost like everything is falling into place, focusing on a single point - Wooseok. It’s so simple now, so clear. 

One thing stays on his mind though. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

The blush stays on Wooseok’s face, and he looks away from them. “I didn’t know how you’d react. And I didn’t want to scare you.” When he looks back at them, his eyes are serious. “I actually thought that maybe...things would still work out if you didn’t know about me.”

Yohan audibly gulps. “Things work out?”

“You two…swept me off my feet. And that’s the human side talking,” Wooseok chuckles. He scratches his neck again. “If things weren’t so complicated, I would have made a move weeks ago.” And after a few moments, he curls further into himself. “I was hoping that you both felt the same.”

“W-we do!” Yohan stutters, at the same time Hangyul fervently nods his head. “That’s why we didn’t say anything. But…”

“We just-” Hangyul looks at Yohan, who nods along, eyes serious. Hangyul turns back to Wooseok. “We don’t want to hurt you.” 

The smile Wooseok gives is blinding, and Hangyul feels his heart burst. “Don’t worry, I’m not that easy to break.” He bites his lip again, going back to tapping against his leg. “I’m...actually worried about hurting you two. I may be only half a vampire, but I’m strong.” And though the smile stays on his face, his eyes turn heavy. “I could throw a few werewolves around.”

And just like that, Hangyul feels dizzy for another reason.

“Oh,” he squeaks. Yohan whines in agreement.

“So…” Woosoek licks his lips. “Are you two going to do anything about that?”

_Fuck._

There’s a lot Hangyul wishes they could do about it - things that would keep the three of them busy for _hours._ But they are still in recovery from their rut, still trying to regain their strength. Hangyul doesn’t think he’d be able to get up, even if Wooseok was here, doing sinful things to them. 

Yohan goes as far as to stutter out, “I-I don’t think I can really do much…”

Wooseok’s eyes go wide, and he slaps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry! I-I’m not expecting anything, really!” he quickly says, waving his other hand in front of him. “I’m just…” He bites his lips, pausing. “I _really_ like you two. And want to see where this may go.”

Oh.

Well.

“Our lips should work just fine,” Hangyul tosses out, voice calmer than he thought it’d be. 

That catches Wooseok off guard. He blinks at Hangyul for a moment, before the gorgeous smile appears again. “I can do that,” Wooseok says.

And he gets up from the floor.

Yohan looks seconds away from running out of the room: downright terrified, but his hands are quick to pull Wooseok towards him, helping settle the elder in his lap. 

“Is this okay?” Wooseok asks, running a hand across Yohan’s chest. 

“Y-yeah-” Yohan yelps when Wooseok finger moves across the skin peeking out from his shirt. “I just…have been wanting to do this for a while a-and I can’t really believe you're really here.”

“You two,” Wooseok coos with a fond smile. scrunching his nose. “Well, believe it, because you have no idea how much _I’ve_ wanted this.” 

And he dips his head and finds Yohan’s lips. 

_Fuck._ Hangyul sucks in breath as he watches, a front row view of his best friend and Wooseok kissing on their shitty couch. Yohan is wide eyed at first, but quickly groans in the back of his throat as he kisses Wooseok back, eager like a puppy. It has Wooseok giggle in his mouth, especially when his hand finds another patch of Yohan’s naked skin and gently brushes his fingers across. Yohan yelps again and pulls back. “Y-you’re cold,” he says lamely. 

“I run colder than humans,” Wooseok explains. He brushes his finger against Yohan’s cheek. “But you're so warm...” 

Yohan shivers under his touch. Wooseok drags his finger under his jaw, moving up against Yohan’s lips. Yohan sticks his tongue out to catch the tip of Wooseok’s finger, giggling when Wooseok jolts at the touch. 

“Brat,” Wooseok mumbles, bopping Yohan’s nose. He rolls his eyes and head, lolling it so he’s looking at Hangyul. _“Hi,”_ he breathes.

“Hi,” Hangyul squeaks back. God, he can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe Wooseok is sliding off of Yohan’s lap and right into Hangyul’s. He fits perfectly on Hangyul’s thighs, his hands fit perfectly around Wooseok’s waist, and when Wooseok leans down, Hangyul notices how perfectly their lips feel against each other. 

He’s warmer than Hangyul expected; not as cold as he’d think a vampire be. There’s a wonderful warmth underneath Wooseok’s skin, the strong beat of his heart that Hangyul can feel when he brings his hand to cup Wooseok’s face. He can feel Wooseok’s pulse under his fingertips, getting faster and faster as they kiss, as Wooseok groans and presses himself closer to Hangyul. His kisses are delicate, almost rhythmic in the way he moves his lips against Hangyul’s, so different than Yohan’s energetic kisses. 

Yohan whines, pulling at Wooseok’s sleeve.

Hangyul pulls away and blinks. “Y-you had your turn!”

“Yeah, like five minutes ago,” Yohan whines back, still pulling at Wooseok’s shirt. 

From on top of him, Wooseok gives a great sigh. “Seungwoo was right, you two _are_ going to be a handful,” he laments. The twinkle in his eye says otherwise. “Couple of pups.”

“Think you can keep up with us?” Hangyul chuckles back, moving his hands down to Wooseok’s ass. He doesn’t squeeze, just leaves his hands there, watching as Wooseok starts squirming in his lap at the touch. Yohan, though, snakes a hand up Wooseok’s thigh and squeezes. 

Wooseok groans, a sound that will surely replay in Hangyul’s mind for weeks to come. _“Fuck yes,”_ he breathes, then grabs Yohan by the back of the neck and pulls him into another kiss. After a few moments, he moves to Hangyul, more enthusiastic than last time. Their hesitation is melting away, leaving only desire behind as they sigh against each other's lips. He can hear Wooseok gasp above him, and when he peeks an eye open he can see Yohan’s nuzzling along the elder’s neck. 

Fuck, he can really get used to this. Visions of the three of them fill his mind - cuddling together under warm blankets, cooking in the kitchen, running together during full moons, Wooseok being there during their ruts and - 

“Wait, wait-” Hangyul pulls back as a horrifying thought fills his mind. _“Please_ tell me Ddadda isn’t some vampire dog thing. I don’t think I could handle that.”

Wooseok and Yohan burst into laughter.

  
  


____________

  
  


Seungwoo runs a hand down his face. “So...let me get this straight…” He points a finger to Wooseok sitting across from him. “Half vampire.”

“Yes,” Wooseok answers, looking amused. He seems to be enjoying this impromptu interrogation a lot more than Hangyul and Yohan.

Seungwoo moves the finger to the two of them. “Want to date him?”

“Yep,” Yohan chirps. He hasn't stopped smiling since this morning, and it’s only grown since Seungwoo walked into their apartment. Neither has Hangyul, if he’s being honest. He probably looks smug as fuck, but he can’t help it. He’s spent the past forty eight hours on a Wooseok-High, and he doesn't think he’s coming down any time soon. 

Seungwoo points back to Wooseok. “And you don't want to destroy our kind over some thousand year dispute or vampiric revenge or some other kind of race war that we should know about?” 

Wooseok’s mouth twitches. “Not that I know of.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Seungwoo asks Hangyul and Yohan. 

The eldest is being absolutely serious about this, so Hangyul answers, “We are,” instead of another remark he’d usually make. Yohan says the same with a firm nod of his head. 

“Right.” Seungwoo leans back in his chair, sweeping his hair back off his face. _“What the fuck…”_

“To be fair, I had the same reaction when I found out werewolves were actually real,” Wooseok offers. 

That doesn’t seem to make Seungwoo feel better. All of the color is still drained from his face like it was when they all first sat down and talked about Wooseok. “Are there any others like you?” he asks, his hand rubbing his forehead. 

“Not that I’ve met.” Wooseok offers a smile. “They’ve all been full-blooded vampires.”

Seungwoo chokes, and Hangyul thinks he’s really going to faint this time. 

Yohan leans over the table, asking in a hushed tone, “You’re not gonna get in any trouble or anything if you're seen with us?”

Wooseok gives a soft laugh and strokes his cheek. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I’m not close with any vampires in the city, but from the ones I met, they just want to blend in.” He shrugs. “I think we all just want to survive without being noticed.”

Seungwoo takes his coffee and drinks the entire cup at once. Once he puts the cup down, he shakes his head. “You two will have a lot of explaining to do to the elders.”

_Ugh._

“Do we _have_ to…” Yohan whines, and Hangyul echoes the sentiment by groaning. He doesn’t want to talk to the _elders._ Why can’t they just date and make out with Wooseok in peace? 

“You probably should tell them you want to date a vampire.”

 _“Half,”_ Wooseok corrects, daintily sipping his coffee. 

“Half, sorry,” Seungwoo apologizes, putting his head back in his hands. He whines in the back of his throat, then asks, “Is there anything else you three want to tell me? Your landlord is a leprechaun?”

Er.

Hangyul looks at Yohan, then Wooseok. “Well…” 

_“Now_ what?” Seungwoo wails.

There is... _one_ thing that Wooseok mentioned last night, an off handed comment that made Hangyul drop his glass and Yohan choke on his soda. Do they _really_ want to tell Seungwoo about that now? Maybe they should wait until Seungwoo digests the news about Wooseok before they tell him…

But all Yohan does is shrugs. “May as well,” he says, not at all bothered. And, well, if Yohan isn’t bothered, and Wooseok isn’t bothered judging by the amused smile on his face, then Hangyul isn’t bothered. 

So, Hangyul shrugs. “Wooseok thinks Seungyoun is part vampire, too.”

Seungwoo falls out of the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> YES. IT IS ME. No one's surprised that this is 21k, I knew as soon as I hit the second page elfdkja;f  
> As usual, you can find me retweeting everything and saying nothing at @meggsandbaecon~


End file.
